La Forteresse des Déchus
by Karuka-san
Summary: Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s’aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît jusqu’à la rentrée accompagné de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle. Ange, Démons, Vampire et elfe au RDV ! N’oublions pas les Fondateurs !
1. Chapter 1

**_La Forteresse des Déchus_**

**_Chapitre 1 :_**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J.K.Rowling.**

**Résumé :**** Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaelle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**** …à pas. Pour l'instant.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

**_Italique gras,_ pensée d'Harry et lettre.**

_Italique_**, pour appuyé sur certain mot. Parfois souligné.**

* * *

**Douleur.**

**Un feu liquide semblait couler dans ses veines, ses yeux le piquaient, son dos le tiraient comme s'il était écorché à vif, il avait une rage de dent à en faire hurler une pierre et pire que tout, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui arracher ses oreille tout en jouant au tambour.**

**Harry Potter se retient de pousser un cri de douleur plus fort que les autres. Il ne tenait pas à ce que sa 'famille' se réveille.**

**A présent, on était le deux août à approximativement 00h01. Harry avait presque terminé ses horribles vacances sous la garde des Dursley cat ceux-ci, depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de son parrain lui avait rendu la vie encore plus dure. Il avait bien demandé à aller chez les Weasley qui avait aussitôt accepté mais pas Dumbledore. Harry avait donc passé son anniversaire tout seul mais recevant tout de même des cadeaux accompagné d'un énorme gâteau et de friandise de la part de Madame Weasley ainsi que les lettres de ses amis et de Remus. Et il avait appris une chose, une information qui s'était peu à peu transformée en certitude : Dumbledore n'était pas tout blanc. Et là-dessus, tout le monde était d'accord !**

**Donc…Ce qu'il racontait était peut-être faux…Voldemort était peut-être gentil…**

_**Stop ! On rembobine ! Voldemort et gentil ne peuvent pas être dans la même phrase…Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive par la barbe de Merlin ! Ouch ! Ca fait un mal de chien ! **_

**Harry se laissa tomber au pied de son lit et se recroquevilla en position fœtale alors que la douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte. Encore plus douloureuse que plusieurs doloris d'affilés !**

**Il se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler.**

**Puis, d'un seul coup, la douleur cessa, laissant Harry pantelant et le souffle court. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il se redressa en grimaçant, se sentant à la fois lourd et léger. Il fit deux pas et s'effondra par terre après s'être prit les pieds dans **_quelque chose_**. Or, sur le sol, il n'y avait rien. **

**Il s'assit sur le sol en gémissant de douleur se sentant étrangement courbaturé. C'est alors qu'une chose se posa sur ses jambes avant de s'agiter paresseusement autour de lui.**

**- Que… ?**

**Là, apparaissant dans le rayon de lune, il y avait **_une queue_** en fer de lance noire dont le bout était argenté. L'appendice s'élevait dans les airs et s'agitait autour de lui comme la queue d'un chat ou chien content.**

**Harry la fixait d'un air éberlué, son cerveau ayant visiblement du mal à accepter une telle chose. Puis l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux, le gâteau de Mrs Weasley !**

**- Hahaha ! Sacrés Fred et Georges, ils ont bien réussit leur blague sur ce coup, marmonna-t-il en riant d'un air faux. Bon, voyons voir à quoi je ressemble…**

**Il se leva, prenant dans sa main l'appendice caudale pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans et se posta devant le miroir…pour faire face à un Apollon.**

**Il avait prit plusieurs centimètres, mesurant à présent près d'1m85. Ses cheveux atteignaient à présent le bas de son dos et avaient pris des reflets argentés et dorés en fonction de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les mêmes reflets étaient dans ses yeux verts à présent fendus d'une pupille comme les félins. Ses oreilles s'effilaient vers le haut, le faisant ressembler à un elfe. Son corps s'était affiné et arborait à présent une fine musculature à en faire baver un athlète. Mais par-dessus tout, c'était les magnifiques ailles dans son dos qui attirèrent son attention. Celles-ci étaient d'un blancs pur mais quelques plumes étaient noires striées de rouge, de vert, de bleu et de jaune.**

**Il poussa un sifflement d'admiration et se figea aussitôt. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait vu tout de même ?**

**Prudemment, il ouvrit la bouche et pâlit. Ses canines s'étaient légèrement allongés tout en restant de taille assez normale et semblaient à présent aussi tranchantes et acérées qu'une épée.**

**Il poussa un gémissement.**

**Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours différent des autres ?**

**Car, Harry le savait. Cette transformation n'était en rien une farce des jumeaux. Quelque chose au fond de lui disait que ceci était sa véritable apparence.**

**Il recula pas à pas et finit par tomber sur le lit. Bizarrement, ses ailes ne le génèrent pas, s'écartant légèrement pour lui permettre de s'allonger confortablement.**

**Bon, s'il faisait le point, il en concluait qu'il venait de recevoir son héritage magique. Or, celui-ci se faisait aux dix-sept ans d'un sorcier. Conclusion ? Il n'avait pas seize ans mais dix-sept et n'était pas né un 31 juillet mais un 2 août. Encore une chose que le vieux fou lui avait cachée…**

**Ensuite, vu les oreilles et les yeux qu'il avait, il avait du sang d'elfe, du sang de vampire -**_**J'vais**__**faire comment pour me nourrir ?**_**- du sang de démon vu sa queue -**_**Elle va arrêter de s'agiter comme ça devant mes yeux, oui ?**_**- et enfin, du sang d'ange…En clair…**_**Chuis foutu !**_** Exactement.**

_**J'me demande comment les autres vont réagir en me voyant…Le vieux fou va avoir une crise cardiaque…Me ! Il ne doit pas s'en apercevoir ! Je fais quoi moi !!**_

**Comme pour répondre à ses interrogations, un parchemin apparut dans un éclair argenté sur sa table de chevet. Il se redressa aussitôt sur ses gardes et tenta toute une panoplie de sort pour être sûr que le machin était inoffensif. Une fois sûr, il le saisit et l'ouvrit.**

_**Harry,**_

_**Pardonne-moi d'être si maladroit et impérieux mais le temps presse. Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné, tu es bien né un 2 août et tu as bien dix-sept ans. Ton héritage te vient de ton père pour le sang d'elfe et de démon et de ta mère pour celui d'ange et de vampire. Pour une raison que moi et mes compagnons ignorons, le Démon de ton père et le Vampire de ta mère ne se sont jamais manifestés…Mais bon, tu sauras tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, prépare tes affaires. Je viendrais te chercher avec les trois autres dans ta chambre à l'aube. Tu seras en sécurité loin de celui qui se fait passer pour Dumbledore.**_

_**Il est temps que tu apprennes la vérité et tout ce que cela implique.**_

_**Si tu veux prendre une apparence plus normale, pense juste que ta queue et tes ailes disparaissent, elles seront toujours là mais caché par ta magie et ton corps.**_

_**Soit prêt et n'aie crainte.**_

_**Lucifer, **__**Mickael**__**, **__**Gabriella et Gwennaelle.**_

**Harry regarda la lettre, abasourdit. Qu'est-ce que c'était comme histoire encore ? Et puis, Lucifer…Le roi des Enfers n'allait tout de même pas venir le chercher ? Quoique...Mickael est un ange…donc…euh…**

_**Mais à quoi je pense ? Ce ne sont que des noms ! Et puis, du moment que je quitte cet enfer, je veux aller où ils veulent même si c'est dans les cachots de Voldemort !**_

**Il appliqua le conseil du dénommé Lucifer et ses ailes et sa queue semblèrent se résorber dans son corps. Ses cheveux rétrécirent jusqu'à lui arriver à ses épaules, ses oreilles redevinrent normales, ses pupilles de félins se transformèrent pour redevenir rondes et ses yeux perdirent leurs reflets de même que ses cheveux. Puis, il rangea en vitesse ses affaires dans sa mal, saisit son éclair de feu et rappela Hedwige avant de la mettre dans sa cage.**

**Puis, il patienta, plongé dans ses pensées.**

**Les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient à peine brillé à l'horizon qu'il se sentit attiré dans un gouffre sans fond…**

…**pour atterrir dans une salle lumineuse, richement décoré avec goût. Une salle qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Grande Salle. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des tapisseries représentant divers combats et toutes sortes d'armes. Dans le fond, il y avait des grandes armoires contenant peut-être d'autres armes ainsi que plusieurs portes menant sans doute aux autres pièces de ce qui devait être un gigantesque château.**

**- Bonjour.**

**La voix douce mais néanmoins froide le fit sursauter et il se retourner d'un bond, le cœur affolé…se retrouvant nez à nez avec un homme à la peau pâle mais pas cadavérique, aux yeux gris acier et aux cheveux blancs !**

**Il était vêtu d'un pantalon de lin noir, rentré dans des bottes à lacets brunes et d'une chemise ample beige, ajustée à la taille par une ceinture. L'homme le regardait en souriant doucement, ses yeux illuminés d'une drôle de lueur qu'Harry identifia comme étant de la…fierté ? **

_**Oo Mais c'est quoi ce binz ?**_

**L'homme sourit plus franchement et déclara en écartant les bras :**

**- Bienvenue dans la Forteresse des Déchus Harry Potter. Je suis Lucifer…enchanté.**

_**Au secooouuuurrrrssss !!**_

* * *

**Premier chapitre finit !**

**Pourquoi l'inspiration me vient pour d'autre chose que ma fic en cours ?**

**Un p'tit com ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_La Forteresse des Déchus_**

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J.K.Rowling.**

**Résumé :**** Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**** …à pas. Pour l'instant.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

**_Italique gras_, pensée d'Harry et lettre.**

_Italique,_ **pour appuyé sur certain mot. Parfois souligné.**

* * *

**Un sifflement strident retentit sur la gare de King's Cross : le Poudlard Express allait partir.**

**Ron Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avant de monter dans le train sans avoir trouvé Harry. Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, la mort dans l'âme. Ils croisèrent Malfoy, plus pâle que d'habitude, qui bizarrement ne fit aucune remarque et même, il les salua !**

**Ils finirent par trouver un compartiment qui ne semblait être occupé que par une seule personne. D'un commun accord, ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la porte pour se faire accueillir par un grondement de colère. Un énorme chat fauve ressemblant vaguement à un puma se tenait là, le poil hérissé, les griffes et les crocs dehors.**

**- C'est bon Mickael. Ce sont des amis.**

**- HARRY !**

**Les trois adolescents se jetèrent sur leur ami qui avait bien changé depuis le début des vacances. Il avait grandit, sa taille atteignant maintenant celle de Ron, ses muscles s'étaient développé et son corps affiné. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille lui arrivaient dans le bas de son dos et étaient retenus en queue de cheval simple. Sa coiffure légèrement décoiffé et les deux piercings en or à son oreille droite achevaient d lui donner un air rebelle.**

**Harry s'échappa en souriant de l'étreinte de ses amis et les observa. Ils n'avaient pas changé à part peut-être Hermione et Ginny qui avaient pris quelques centimètres.**

**- Heureux de vous revoir tous les trois. Vous m'avez manqué.**

**- Nous aussi Harry, nous aussi. Mais…Comment ton apparence a pu changer en aussi peu de temps ? demanda Hermione, toujours aussi curieuse.**

**Pour toute réponse, le brun ferma la porte du compartiment, jeta un sort de silence et s'assit en face d'eux, la tête du gros chat ronronnant sur ses genoux.**

**- Ceci, commença-t-il en agitant vaguement la main, est ma véritable apparence associée à mon héritage magique.**

**- Mais, l'héritage magique apparaît lors des dix-sept ans d'un sorcier, objecta Ron.**

**- C'est exact. En fait, pendant les vacances, je me suis aperçut que je n'étais pas né le 31 juillet 1980 mais le 2 août de l'année d'avant. J'ai donc dix-sept ans au lieu de seize. Mes pouvoirs et mon apparence ont été scellés à ma naissance par Grindelwald.**

**- C'est impossible ! Grindelwald est mort, Albus Dumbledore l'a vaincu !**

**- Faux. Dumbledore a perdu ce combat et a été enfermé tandis le Mage Noir prenait son apparence via un sort de magie noire couplé à la magie ancienne.**

**- Ce qui veut dire que…commença Ron.**

- …**notre **_**cher**_** directeur manipulateur est un imposteur ! termina sa sœur.**

**- Exactement, approuva le brun.**

**- Mais dans ce cas, Voldemort n'est peut-être pas celui que le vieux fou veut nous faire croire ?**

**- Et oui Mione. Grindelwald à peine arrivé à Poudlard, s'est aperçut du grand potentiel de Tom. Ne voulant pas être doublé par un jeunot, il l'a envoyé sitôt ses étude finit, en voyage dans des pays tourné vers la magie noire avec pour ordre de les étudier et d'en trouver leur faille. Pendant ce temps, il préparait un plan pour le discréditer.**

**- C'est horrible, tressaillit Hermione.**

**- Mais…Et pour la prophétie ? demanda Ron.**

**- La prophétie est vraie Ron. Sauf qu'elle ne parle pas de Voldemort mais de Grindelwald. Lors de la mort de mes parents, Tom est venu pour me mettre à l'abri. Ce n'est pas lui qui a tenté de me tuer mais bel et bien celui qui se faisait passer pour Dumbledore. Malheureusement, en rebondissant, le sort à percuter Tom alors qu'il tentait de soigner ma mère.**

**Il y eut un long silence, chacun tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le calme fut soudainement rompu par un sifflement après que le train eut une légère embardé, faisant bouger les valises. Harry sourit et répondit au sifflement. Les trois autres tournèrent la tête vers la valise du brun, à moitié ouverte et dans laquelle, pelotonné dans un tas de vêtement, il y avait un magnifique serpent blanc aux yeux d'une couleur bleue imperceptible.**

**A la surprise générale sauf celle d'Harry qui continuait de fixer la scène en souriant, Mickael se leva et s'approcha de la valise, prenant doucement dans sa gueule le serpent de glace avant de l'emmener vers la banquette à côté de son maître. Il se roula en boule après avoir lâché le serpent qui vint de lui-même se lover contre le ventre chaud du félin.**

**- Harry, demanda Hermione, légèrement pâle. C'est bien un serpent de glace, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet Hermione. Mais ne t'en fait pas. Il n'attaque que ceux qui me menacent.**

**- Mais, où l'as-tu eu ? Ils sont extrêmement rares !**

**- Des personnes m'ont aidé à maîtriser mon héritage magique pendant la fin de l'été. C'est pour cela que je ne pouvais pas vous contacter. Avant de venir ici, l'un m'a donné Mickael, une autre m'a offert un oiseau et son amie un talisman et enfin, le dernier m'a offert ce serpent.**

**- Talisman ? A quoi ressemble-t-il ?**

**- C'est un pendentif comme les autres. Il possède juste un sort qui protège la personne qui le porte contre les sorts basiques comme le stupéfix, le sortilège du saucisson et le silencio. Il représente l'emblème de Poudlard.**

**- Et comment tu l'as appelé ton serpent ?**

**- Oh. Il s'appelle Lucifer. Du deuxième nom de celui qui me l'as donné.**

**- Lu…Lucifer ? L'ex-Roi des Enfers ?**

**- Lui-même. Je dois bien vous avouez que j'ai été surpris quand je l'ai appris. Surtout qu'il est une vraie pile électrique…En fait, imaginez plutôt Fred et Georges réunit en une seule personne et vous l'obtenez, termina Harry en riant de leurs têtes choquées.**

**- Et…Et les deux autres ? Comment se nomment-ils ? demanda Ginny.**

**- Elles, Ginny, elles. Celle qui m'a donné le médaillon s'appelle Gwenaëlle et l'autre Gabriella. Mais, ces quatre noms sont leur deuxième nom en fait.**

**- Et comment se nomment-ils en réalité ? voulu savoir Ron.**

**- Si je vous le dit, vous ferez une crise cardiaque…Tout en sachant que je suis leurs descendants…**

**- Et ils sont encore en vie ?! s'exclamèrent les trois, abasourdis.**

**- Hermione, les noms Lucifer et Mickael auraient du te mettre sur la voix…souffla Harry d'un air faussement déçu.**

**- Tu veux dire que tu descends d'un ange et d'un Démon ?!**

**- Eh oui !**

**- Mais, dans ce cas, ton héritage magique aurait dû se manifester !**

**- Ron, me prends-tu pour un idiot ? A ton avis, comme réagirait Grindelwald si je me pointais avec des ailes blanches, une queue fourchue, des oreilles et des yeux d'elfe ainsi que des dents de vampire ! gronda le brun en reprenant sa véritable apparence.**

**Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent des cris hystériques et s'extasièrent sur l'apollon assit devant eux sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de Ron et les yeux ennuyés des deux animaux.**

**- Donc, en résumé, tu descends d'un Démon, pas n'importe lequel en plus, d'un ange, un archange qui plus est, d'une vampire et d'une elfe. Ca fait beaucoup ! Ton père était comme toi ?**

**- Non, l'héritage d'ange et de vampire me vient de ma mère qui a été adopté par la famille Evans. De plus, pour une raison que j'ignore, seul l'ange en elle s'est réveillé. Pour le Démon et l'elfe, cela vient de mon père. Encore une fois, le sang de Démon ne s'est pas manifesté au contraire de celui de l'elfe d'où sa grande habilité dans les airs.**

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ta mère était aussi douée. On dit que ceux qui ont du sang d'ange dans les veines possède un savoir quasi inné.**

**- C'est vrai Mione mais pour moi, il commence à peine à se manifester étant donné qu'il était scellé depuis ma naissance. De plus, les elfes aussi ont cette particularité. Voilà pourquoi mon père avait quand même des bonnes notes à ses examens sans réviser…**

**Un silence s'installa et Harry en profita pour faire disparaître ses oreilles, ses pupilles félines, sa queue et ses ailes, retrouvant alors une apparence plus…normale.**

**- Bien, cessons de parler de moi, voyons plutôt ce que nous allons faire cette année.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Eh bien, il faut qu'on regarde si on ne peut pas saboter les plans du vieux fou et apporter des infos à Tom, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre et en jouant des blagues à tout le monde !**

**- Tu veux dire, commença Ron, les yeux brillant.**

**- Que nous allons prendre la relève des Maraudeurs ? termina Hermione.**

**- Exactement ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !**

**- Dans ce cas, il faudrait trouver des surnoms, exposa Ginny.**

**- Bien vu, approuva Ron, dans ton cas Harry, c'est déjà tout trouvé. Dark-Angel t'ira très bien.**

**- Ca fait un peu trop évident mais bon, ça me va. Pour vous, je pense que l'on choisira quand vous aurez découvert vos animagus…**

**- Quoi !**

**- Pendant les vacances, j'ai découvert que je pouvais voir les auras en me concentrant et avec ça, je peux voir si la personne qui se trouve devant moi peut devenir animagus. Ce qui est le cas pour vous.**

**- Super ! s'enthousiasma Ginny. Et nous sommes quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas les voir, juste les distinguer. Je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement. Apparemment Hermione, ton animagus est assez grand et il s'en dégage une grande sagesse et pureté. Pour toi Ron, je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agit d'un félin…assez gros d'ailleurs. Quand à toi Gin', il semblerait qu'il y en ait deux…Tu es peut-être un animagus multiple, comme moi.**

**Hermione sursauta et elle agrippa ses épaules tout en le secouant.**

**- Bon sang Harry ! Etre un animagus multiple est très rare ! Tu en as combien ?**

**- Tous, répondit Harry en souriant et en se dégageant doucement. Lucifer m'a dit que c'était à cause de ma condition d'elfe et d'ange réunis.**

**Trois mâchoires se décrochèrent pour aller joyeusement et dans une belle synchronisation, percuter le sol. Etre animagus était en soi, un fait **_très_** rare. Etre un animagus multiples encore plus, ceux-ci ont environs cinq/six animaux et là, Harry leur annonçait tranquillement qu'il pouvait se transformer en **_n'importe lequel_** animal ?**

**- Ron, il reste combien de temps avant que le train n'arrive à destination.**

**Le roux se reprit et consulta sa montre.**

**- Dans environs cinq/six heures, pourquoi ?**

**- Ca vous dit de savoir quels sont vos animagus ?**

* * *

**Deuxième chapitre terminé !**

**Alors, vous avez deviné les noms entiers de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriella et Gwenaëlle ?**

**Il y a plein d'indices, à vous de trouver !**

**Alors, pour ceux qui se demandaient si Ron allait se retirer du groupe d'Harry. Eh bien, non ! La plupart des fics avec un Dumby manipulateur, Ron et Hermione sont pratiquement toujours du mauvais coté et Ginny est un agent double. J'ai voulut changer un peu.**

**Mais promis, la prochaine fic que je fais avec Dumby sera avec un Ron étroit d'esprit…il faudra aussi que j'essaye de ne pas parler des Fondateurs….**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**La Forteresse des Déchus**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J.K.Rowling.**

**Résumé :**** Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**** …à pas. Pour l'instant.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

_**Italique gras**_**, pensée d'Harry et lettre.**

_Italique_**, pour appuyer sur certain mot. Parfois ****souligné****.**

**« **_**Blabla**_** » télépathie**

* * *

**Ginny se réveilla la première de sa transe et se mit à sauter de joie dans tout le compartiment.**

**- Alors ? demanda Harry.**

**- Mon premier animagus est un cheval. Pour l'instant c'est un tout petit poulain. On dirait qu'il vient à peine de naître.**

**- C'est normal. Ta magie ne s'est pas encore totalement développée. Et le deuxième ?**

**- J'aurais dû aller à Serdaigle, ricana la rousse.**

**- Oh ! Madame est un rapace. Je ne trompe pas en disant que tu es un aigle royale ?**

**- Je pense. Il était un peu flou contrairement au poulain.**

**Un gémissement incrédule les interrompit. Hermione venait de se redresser à son tour, pâle.**

**- Eh bien Hermione. Ca ne va pas ?**

**- Si si. C'est juste que…Ooooh ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !**

**- Alors ? Alors ! s'écria Ginny surexcitée.**

**- Je…je suis une Licorne…Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas possible.**

**Harry eut un sourire goguenard.**

**- Mione, tu sais que ton animagus risque de changer ?**

**- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle deviendrait pégase quand je…je serais…bafouilla-t-elle rouge tomate.**

**- Quand tu auras passé le cap ! compléta Ginny.**

**Hermione ne répondit pas. Se contentant d'hocher la tête, perdue, abasourdie et toujours aussi rouge. Encore un fois un rugissement de joie retentit et Ron se redressa d'un bond.**

**- Je suis un tigre !**

**- Bonjour Tigrou ! se moqua Harry et Hermione en même temps.**

**- Hein ?**

**- Laisse tomber. Délire Moldu. (Désolé, ma petite sœur regarde Winnie l'Ourson à longueur de journée et comme elle est juste à côté…j'en ai marre !!)**

**- Quelle couleur ?**

**- Un tigre blanc. Il est énorme et les yeux bleus qu'il a...Waouh ! Il est magnifique !**

**- Bon, vos animagus trouvé, passons aux surnoms et à la première blague de l'année, gronda le brun en se frottant les mains, un sourire limite sadique aux lèvres.**

**En avant pour une année pleine de rebondissement !**

**OoOoOoOo**

**A peine avoir avancé d'un pas dans la Grande Salle qu'Harry se figea, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Son regard abasourdit était tourné vers la table des professeurs à laquelle était assit un homme aux cheveux blond cendré à côté de Rogue. Ses yeux vert émeraude plus foncé que ceux d'Harry étaient légèrement plissés, l'homme avait certainement des origines asiatique et sa peau légèrement mate le témoignait.**

**Il était vêtu d'une veste noire en soie qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles. Elle était fermée sur le côté droit de façon chinoise et les attaches étaient argentées. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir brillant ****surmonté à partir des genoux par des ****bottes d'une teinte brune ****retenues par des sangles aux boucles d'or (la première sous les genoux, plus épaisse que les autres, la deuxième plus bas et la dernière juste au dessus des chevilles dont la boucle atteignait le talon.)**

**L'inconnu vrilla ses prunelles dans celles d'Harry et plissa les yeux avant de lui faire discrètement un clin d'œil.**

_**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »**_

_**« Bah, je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser tout seul avec le vieux schnock ? »**_

_**« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »**_

_**« Relax ! Lucifer et Mickael ont tout mis en place. De plus, j'ai changé mon apparence, ma signature magique et mon odeur. Personne ne me reconnaitra quand je reprendrais mon apparence. »**_

_**« Mouais, mais évites de te faire remarquer ! »**_

_**« C'est bon, tout se passera bien Harry, tu me connais ! »**_

_**« Justement, c'est ça qui m'inquiète… »**_

**Harry reçut un regard noir alors qu'il s'asseyait avec ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Rapidement tous furent là et les premières années entrèrent. Certains sursautèrent quand ce qui servait de bouche au Choixpeau s'ouvrit :**

**« L'espoir change**

**Mais rien ne nous dérange.**

**Dans cette noble école**

**De nouveau les maisons sont unies**

**Et elles le seront pour la vie**

**Car l'amitié sera notre symbole.**

**Mais à présent, je dois vous séparer**

**Pour vous conduire à votre destinée.**

**Courageux, bravant la mort**

**Tels sont les Lions de Gryffondor.**

**D'entre vous, les plus roublards**

**Finiront chez le rusé Serpentard.**

**Poufsouffle vous accueillera**

**Si être loyal est votre état.**

**Si vous possédez une grande intelligence,**

**Serdaigle acceptera votre présence.**

**Les légendes du passé renaissent**

**Afin que l'avenir soit sans tristesse. »**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai ! grommela Harry, ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de le prévenir !**

**Puis les premières années réparties avec « Yvan Rodrigue », Dumbledore se leva et commença son éternel discours sur les maisons unies, la Forêt Interdite et les objets dangereux.**

**Et le repas débuta dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le quatuor en profitant pour mettre au courant les jumeaux sur la véritable identité du Directeur.**

**- Purity ?**

**- Nan ! C'est beaucoup trop évident !**

**- Heu…Wise ?**

**- Mouais mais il faudrait le transformer un peu…**

**- Wisya alors.**

**- Parfait ! A Ron maintenant !**

**Les surnoms furent trouvés et approuvés à l'unanimité. Hermione devint Wisya qui venait de 'Wise', sagesse. Ron, Clawn, les riffes et Ginny fut Frisson du nom un peu déformé de la race de son cheval.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**- Ron, Hermione, emmenez les premières années aux dortoirs et allez dans la Salle sur Demande avec Fred et Georges. Nous devons parler. Ginny ? Tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Prévenir d'autres personnes de la réunion.**

**Ils se séparèrent et pendant que les deux Préfets des Rouges et Or jouaient les bergers ramenant leurs moutons à la bergerie (sans commentaire), Harry fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le nouveau professeur de DCFM, Ginny un peu en retrait de sorte à ce qu'elle n'entende pas la discussion. L'enseignant hocha la tête et Harry prit avec la rousse le chemin venant vers la salle.**

**- Tu le connais ?**

**- Oui, je l'ai rencontré pendant l'été. Il est comme moi sauf que ses pouvoirs de vampire et d'elfe ne se sont pas manifestés. Il est donc un mi-ange, mi-démon.**

**- S'il est notre allié, il ne joue pas un jeu dangereux ?**

**- Si, mais ceci n'est pas sa véritable apparence et il a aussi changé son odeur et sa signature magique. Si jamais il se fait prendre, personne ne pourra le reconnaître.**

**- C'est quand même étrange…**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble un peu dans sa manière de se comporter à table, de parler et de marcher.**

**- Tu auras tes réponses à tes questions quand nous serons tous réunis.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**La salle était décorée des quatre couleurs des maisons de Poudlard et leurs symboles étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Tout au fond, trônait une magnifique cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait une grande table ronde et une quinzaine de chaise. Un feu doux ronflait dans la cheminée, chauffant légèrement l'air de la pièce sans qu'il soit suffocant.**

**Bientôt ils furent rejoins par Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges.**

**- Eh bien, commençons ! lança Ginny.**

**- Non, nous ne sommes pas tous présents, la contredit Harry avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir.**

**Comme pour l'approuver, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer à leur grande stupeur, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, McGonagall, Rogue et Malfoy !**

**- Les explications vont commencer mais avant, asseyez-vous**

**Un silence pesant s'installa et qui fut bien vite troublé par le Survivant.**

**- Tout d'abord, Professeur McGonagall, professeur Rogue, tous ici sont au courant des manigances de Grindelwald et où se trouve le véritable Albus Dumbledore.**

**- Mais, comment ? hoqueta le professeur de Métamorphose.**

**- Pendant les vacances, j'ai reçut mon héritage magique et je me suis aperçut que j'étais né le 2 août 1979 au lieu du 31 juillet 1980. Et quatre personnes se sont fait un plaisir de m'entraîner à leur côté et à me dire la vérité, toute la vérité. Et mes doutes se sont transformés en certitude. J'ai aussi appris que je n'étais pas le dernier membre de la famille Potter.**

**Là, tous sursautèrent avant de le regarder avec de grands yeux. Son sourire s'élargie et il continua :**

**- James et Lily étaient au courant de la vérité et quand ma mère est tombé enceinte, seul mon père, Sirius et Remus furent prévenus. Elle mit au monde deux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Personne d'autre n'étant au courant, elle les confia aux quatre personnes que j'ai rencontrées cet été. Ils sont nés fin 1977, le 1 novembre. Et l'un deux est juste ici.**

**Le professeur de DCFM sourit et inclina la tête.**

**- Je me nomme Dimitri Moresky, je viens de Russie où j'étais une sorte de garde du corps. Mon contrat avec l'une des familles de sang-pur de ce pays a été détruit suite à la mort du dernier d'entre eux, mort de vieillesse. J'ai donc accepté ce poste d'enseignant en attendant d'avoir un autre contrat. Ceci est, bien entendu la version officielle de ma présence ici.**

**Ses yeux se fermèrent et il fut entouré d'une aura bleutée, ses cheveux s'allongèrent un peu et devinrent bruns roux et ses traits se déformèrent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était la copie masculine de Lily Evans.**

**- Ma véritable identité est Gaël James Aldwin Potter, frère jumeau de Gabrielle Lily Angèle Potter et frère aîné d'Harry ici présent. La raison de ma présence ici est l'espionnage du fou furieux, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Grindelwald, termina-t-il en regardant d'un air très intéressé les ongles de sa main droite.**

**- Mais…C'est…Heu…Enfin…Mais…, bafouilla McGonagall.**

**- Et où est votre sœur, l'interrompit Rogue, les yeux plissés.**

**- Oh ! eh bien, elle est partie deux jours avant la rentrée afin de trouver des alliés chez les Anges et les Elfes…Et…**

**- Elle voulait aussi s'infiltrer chez les Mangemorts pour les aider et commencer les recherches sur son âme-sœur, compléta Harry.**

**- Ah ! les filles et l'Amour, marmonna Gaël. **

**Il ne fut, heureusement pour lui, entendu seulement par son frère et Draco qui hocha la tête. Il reprit bien vite après avoir grommelait quelques mots : **

**- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse s'infiltrer sans se faire prendre et puis, elle n'en aura pas le temps. Merwin et Selioth mettent toujours du temps avant de prendre leur décision finale. Même si les personnes qui le leur demandent sont les descendants de leurs enfants. En plus, ils changent d'avis comme de chemise.**

**- Selioth ? Anges ? Descendants ? Mais vous êtes qui au juste ? s'étouffa Malfoy.**

**- Selioth Séraphiel est le véritable nom de celui que les Moldus appellent 'Dieu'. C'est le chef des Anges et le père des cinq Archanges dont fait partie l'un de nos ancêtres, Mickael. Merwin, la reine des Elfes est aussi la mère de Gabriella, une autre de nos ancêtres.**

**- Donc, vous descendez d'un Archange et d'une princesse elfique.**

**- D'un Démon ex-roi des Enfers et d'un Vampire aussi.**

**- QUOI ! s'étouffèrent les cinq personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant (Fred, Georges, Draco, Rogue et McGonagall)**

**Harry poussa un soupir, fatigué d'expliquer toujours la même chose. Ce fut donc Gaël qui prit la parole.**

**- Notre mère, Lily, a été adopté par la famille Evans, d'où la haine de Pétunia puisqu'elle était la « chouchoute » de la Famille. Ajoutez à cela le fait que Lily était une sorcière contrairement à elle. Enfin bref, elle descendait d'une famille de Sangs-purs très peu connus, tuée par Grindelwald et elle était mi-Ange, mi-Vampire. Ce dernier pouvoir ne s'est jamais réveillé. Quant à notre père, en tant qu'héritier des Potter, il était mi-elfe, mi-Démon. Tout comme pour notre mère, ce dernier pouvoir ne s'est jamais manifesté. En tant que leurs enfants, nous avons hérité plus ou moins de leurs caractéristiques. Gabrielle est en grande partie Ange et Elfe mais elle peut invoquer certains pouvoirs des Démons. Moi, je suis mi-Ange, mi-Démon tout en ayant l'agilité et la dextérité des Elfes et parfois le goût du sang. Mais là, impossible de dire si ça vient du fait que j'ai du sang de Démon ou du sang de Vampire en moi.**

**- Et moi, continua Harry, je suis **_**encore**_** un peu spécial. Je regroupe à la fois les caractéristiques, les inconvénients et les qualités des quatre races réunies. Ca donne un mélange assez…heu…**

**- Trop canon ? proposa Ginny en se souvenant de l'apparence qu'avait prise Harry dans le train.**

** - Canon peut-être, s'esclaffa Gaël, mais il voulait plutôt dire « détonnant ».**

**- Hey !**

**- Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui est faillit faire exploser la Forteresse en lançant un simple « Lumos » !**

**- Ksss ! Lucifer n'avait qu'à me prévenir que ma magie avait été multipliée par cent !**

**- Lu…Lucifer ? LE Lucifer ? pâlirent Rogue et Malfoy.**

**- Oh ! Vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna Gaël.**

**- B…Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier du jour au lendemain !**

**- Donc…Vous êtes ses descendants ? demanda Rogue en pâlissant un peu plus.**

**- Oui. Mais cela ne changera en rien, le point de vue que vous avez sur nous, c'est clair ? gronda Harry en les regardant un à un dans les yeux.**

**Le professeur et le jeune Serpentard eurent pendant un instant l'impression que les pupilles du brun devenaient félines et dorées. Impression qui disparut bien vite après avoir recroisé les orbes verts émeraude. Les deux Serpentard hochèrent la tête et le brun sourit.**

**- Bien. Autant vous prévenir tout de suite. Nous avons l'intention de prendre la relève des Maraudeurs sous le nom des Déchus. Les Serpentard ne seront pas les seuls touchés, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle aussi. Pareils pour nous, ainsi, personne ne nous soupçonnera.**

**- Mais pourquoi nous le dire ?**

**- Malgré les apprentissages de Lucifer et Gabriella, j'aurais besoin de certains sorts et certaines potions très peu connus…sauf que ceux-ci font partie des connaissances des professeurs…**

**- Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas, commença Rogue et souriant sadiquement, du moment que Dumbledore est touché…MAIS, rien de trop humiliant.**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne sera déshabillé devant tout le monde ou travestie. C'est d'un mauvais goût ! Beurk !**

**- Il y a un dicton Moldu qui dit « _ne fait pas à autrui ce que tu ne veux pas que l'on te fasse_ ». Cela s'applique aussi pour les sorciers, ajouta Hermione. Il vaut mieux que personne n'est à subir ce genre de chose.**

**- Ah ! Une dernière chose. Tant que je n'aurais pas les vraies motivations de Tom, considérez moi et mes amis comme étant des ennemis de Dumby et de Voldemort, compléta Harry avant de se lever en souriant.**

* * *

**Bon, étant donné que _la Forteresse des Déchus_ à eu plus de succès que _Reviens encore une fois_, j'ai passé plus de temps sur celle-ci et j'ai pondu ça.**

**Le temps de parution va s'espacer un peu. Le Brevet Blanc est pour bientôt et meme si les bulletins sont finis, il faut quand même que je bosse.**

**Tchao !**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Forteresse des Déchus**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J.K.Rowling.**

**Résumé :**** Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et Elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**** …à pas. Pour l'instant.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

_**Italique gras**_**, pensée d'Harry.**

_Italique_**, pour appuyer sur certain mot. Parfois ****souligné****.**

**« **_**Blabla**_** » télépathie**

**« **Blabla** » parole des Déchus après leur blague.**

**Miccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour tous ces commentaires, ca fait vraiment très plaisir. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou leur alerte.**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à ma bêta, Petitefolle (qui n'a pas encore eu le temps de tout corriger) que je remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir accepté ce poste ! Et allez voir ses histoires, elles sont grandioses !**

**Bonne lecture**** !!**

* * *

**Clawn jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la carte et sourit : tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. Il rejoignit en vitesse les trois autres qui finissaient de placer les différents sorts et potions sur la nourriture. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent en riant vers la Grande Salle. **

**La pilule avait eu un peu de mal à passer en ce qui concerne Gaël mais Harry voulait leur faire la surprise et attendre un peu. De plus, il n'était pas du tout au courant qu'il serait le professeur de DCFM de cette année. Encore une chose qu'on lui avait cachée…M'enfin, ce n'était pas une mauvaise surprise au contraire à celles du vieux fou !**

**Ils s'assirent à la table des Lions toujours en riant et en plaisantant. A peine les plats apparus devant eux qu'ils attaquèrent de suite ceux empoisonnés, ne voulant pas se faire prendre.**

_**C'est partit !**_

**Et se fut une réaction en chaîne. Les cheveux, la peau et les vêtements de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, élèves et professeurs confondus, changèrent de couleur et parfois de formes, rendant leurs propriétaires ri-di-cules.**

**Des éclats de rire et des gloussements se firent entendre à travers la salle. Mais le silence général se fit quand les Serpentard se plièrent en deux de rire, à moitié couchés sur leur table, fixant la table des professeurs en riant à gorges déployées.**

**Les autres élèves tournèrent leurs regards dans la même direction et faillirent s'étouffer. Les sourires des jumeaux et des quatre amis s'agrandirent un peu plus : Dumby avait à présent une robe à froufrous rose bondon qui rappelaient étrangement celle d'Ombrage, des cheveux bleu fluo parsemé de mèche jaune vif et de rose fushia. Sa peau était d'un vert criard et son visage était recouvert d'une tonne de maquillage immonde allant de l'orange pour les lèvres, du violet pour les paupières et une grosse, très grosse couche de fond de teint rose sur les joues. En un mot : IMMONDE.**

**Etonné par les regards des autres sur lui, le directeur fit apparaître d'un geste de la main un miroir devant lui et ce qu'il y vit le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il se leva d'un bond, crachant de la fumée par les naseaux et les oreilles.**

**- QUI. A. FAIT. CA ?**

**Un silence quasi religieux se fit, les élèves se taisant et retenant leur respiration, voulant savoir qui était le ou les auteurs de cette fabuleuse farce. Le choix étaient difficile : tous les élèves étaient changés et seuls certains septième années auraient pu réussir de telles potions et sortilèges.**

**Une boule bleue apparut soudainement devant la table des professeurs et explosa, formant des lettres puis des mots en lettre de feu.**

**« **Le chasseur Clawn trouve que cette école est bien mieux comme cela. Il y a plus de couleur !** »**

**« **L'amazone Frisson approuve Sir Clawn mais ajoute que ces mêmes couleurs donnent un air idiot et débile à certaines personnes.** »**

**« **Dame Wisya vous conseille d'aller lire un livre ou deux pour vous débarrassez de votre…nouvelle apparence…** »**

**« **Le Prince Dark-Angel désapprouve votre tenue, Monsieur. Un Directeur se doit d'être bien vêtu en toute circonstance et un sorcier tel que vous devrez être capable de savoir si ce qu'il mange est truqué ou non. Si j'avais mis du poison, vous seriez mort, c'est…pathétique.** »**

**La salle fut parcourut de chuchotement diverse tandis que Dumbledore semblait sur le point d'exploser. Harry haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers ses amis, clairement amusé, sa peau verte pomme contrastant avec ses cheveux bleu électrique.**

**- Prince, hein ?**

**Pour toute réponse, Ron, Hermione et Ginny lui sourirent en lui faisant signe qu'ils lui expliqueraient après.**

**- Ca ne me dit qui vous êtes, réattaqua Grindelwald.**

**« **Nous ? Oh ! Nous avons oublié de nous présenter…** »**

**Harry se concentra quelques instants et marmonna quelques mots inaudibles.**

**Aussitôt, quatre formes apparurent face à la table des professeurs, chacune portant un capuchon noir plongeant leur visage dans l'ombre.**

**Ron avait opté pour des bottines souples brunes dans lesquelles était rentré un pantalon noir moulant, d'une chemise couleur mousse ajusté à la taille par une ceinture à laquelle était accrochés une petite besace et deux coutelas. Un arc et son carquois dans le dos venait compléter le tout.**

**Ginny était vêtu d'un justaucorps rouge et d'un pantalon de cuir noir. Des sandales de cuir brunes de style romaines s'enroulaient autour de ses mollets. Un bracelet brassard en or était sur son biceps droit. Une opale sertie dessus l'embellissait. Tout comme son frère, elle avait un arc et un carquois.**

**Hermione avait opté pour une longue robe bleue avec corset de style moyenâgeux d'une grande beauté. Ses manches avaient une traine de quelques centimètres et une sorte de 'cape' vaporeuse flottait sur ses épaules. Une ceinture d'argent et d'or ceignait sa taille fine. Un petit poignard était glissé dans sa manche droite.**

**Et au milieu d'eux, entre les deux jeunes filles, se tenait Harry, enveloppé d'une une grande cape noir qui laissait seulement voir une paire de bottes blanches et deux magnifiques ailes de même couleur, aux quelques plumes noires striées de jaune, de bleu, de rouge et de vert. Une fine épée était à sa taille.**

**Tout quatre mimèrent une révérence ridicule et s'exclamèrent en même temps, leurs voix légèrement changées, leur donnant un air mystérieux, renforcé par leurs paroles :**

**- _Pour vous, nous serons les Déchus !_**

**Puis ils disparurent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**- Alors ? Vous m'expliquez ? Pourquoi ce 'Prince' ? demanda Harry alors qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que la veille après une journée de cours épuisante.**

**Ils avaient tous retrouvé leur véritable apparence peu après le repas de midi. Au grand soulagement de certains élèves et professeurs qui avaient du mal à se retenir de rire pendant les cours tant certains déguisements étaient…à mourir de rire.**

**Gaël, lui, avait particulièrement apprécié sa peau noire, ses griffes ainsi que sa queue et ses oreilles de renard blanc. Il avait discrètement félicité son frère cadet avant de partir en vitesse à son premier cours.**

**Certains professeurs avaient eut aussi de bonnes surprise en entrant dans leur classe : les chaises et les tables étaient renversé, les tableaux noirs couverts de graffitis ou même, ils recevaient parfois un saut d'eau ou de peinture sur la tête. Rien de bien méchant. Enfin, pas trop.**

**- Oh ! Ca ! En fait, on a eu l'idée quand on s'est rappelé que tu descendais d'un ex-roi des Enfers, d'un Archange lui-même fils du Chef des Anges, d'une princesse elfique et d'une princesse vampirique. En quelque sorte, c'est du sang royal qui coule dans tes veines et je me voyais mal te donner du 'Chevalier'. Cela aurait été trop facile et Grindy aurait tout de suite comprit l'allusion à l'épée de Gryffondor.**

**- D'ailleurs, enchaîna Hermione, tu aurais pu faire un peu plus attention !**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ne te moque pas de moi ! L'épée qui était à ta ceinture était celle du fondateur de la maison des Lions ! Tu voulais te faire prendre de suite ou quoi ?**

**- Oh ça, éluda Harry en tendant la main. C'est mon épée personnelle. Mais tu as raison. Elle a été forgée sur le modèle de celle de Godric Gryffondor.**

**Un tourbillon de magie pure se forma dans sa main, laissant apparaître une magnifique épée semblable par la forme à celle du Fondateur des Lions. Sa garde, en or blanc allié de cristal semblait très fragile mais était pourtant aussi résistante que du béton armé. Sa lame d'un métal inconnu brillait doucement à la lueur des flammes de la cheminé. Sur l'un des côtés de la lame, une représentation de la véritable apparence d'Harry était gravée, épée à la main. Un collier relié à une chaîne était autour de son cou et partait vers l'autre côté où elle s'arrêtait au milieu.**

**- Ici, il y aura l'apparence de ma ou mon âme-sœur dessus si c'est une créature magique. Sinon, ca forme animagus apparaîtra.**

**- Comment cela se fait-il qu'elle n'y est pas ?**

**- Il ou elle n'est ni en écosse, ni en Angleterre, tout simplement. Il/elle doit se trouver sur le même territoire que moi pour qu'elle apparaisse.**

**- Eh ben mon vieux…Il va falloir que tu visites tous les pays ou quoi ?**

**- Je ne suis pas obligé Ron. Et puis, de toute façon, je préfère laisser faire le Destin. Avec la guerre qui se prépare, je préfère le ou la savoir en sécurité que sur un champ de batille à mes côtés.**

**- Tu as raison Harry, l'approuva Hermione. Mais il faut profiter de ce que l'on a tant qu'on est toujours vivant.**

**- Peut-être…**

**00 **_**Bien loin de Poudlard, dans un lieu déserté de toute civilisation…ou presque :**_** 00**

**Un homme s'avança sous la lueur du quartier de lune. Ses habits sont noirs et rouge sang, brodés d'or. Une grande cape l'entoure, le protégeant du froid extérieur et de la neige. Il sourit, dévoilant deux longues canines.**

**- Bonjour Gwenaëlle, Cela faisait longtemps.**

**- Presque quatre cents ans petit frère. Effectivement, ça fait un bail. Mais pas de palabres inutiles. Que veux-tu pour me faire venir en plein désert de Sibérie ?**

**- Je sais ce que tu prépare, toi et tes amis. Et dans ma grande bonté, j'ai décidé de vous aider.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'ai rencontré ton descendant et il me plaît bien. Ce qu'il a vécut ne l'a rendu que plus fort encore au lieu de l'affaiblir. Et puis, la nouvelle loi dit que tous les êtres magiques seront parqués et marqués et cela, je refuse.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas t'allier à Voldemort dans ce cas.**

**- M'allier à lui reviendrait à devenir Mangemort et je refuse d'être marqué, d'une quelconque façon. De plus, le camp de ton descendant semble le plus approprié.**

**- Et s'il décide de s'allier à Tom ? Que feras-tu ?**

**- Dans ce cas, je le suivrais mais, je ne deviendrais pas Mangemorts.**

**- Bien. Je lui enverrais un message. Que comptes-tu faire ?**

**Le sourire du vampire s'élargit encore plus.**

**- Moi ? Oh. Un simple séjour à Poudlard puis un autre à Kisetsu.**

**- Oh. Je vois. Ca va lui plaire, j'en suis sûr et au moins, là-bas, il ne sera pas surveillé. Bonne chance, et appelle-moi plus souvent, Baka(1) !**

**- Qu... ? Baka ? Baka toi-même, ebi(2) !**

**- Dommage pour toi, mais ca ne marche pas. Je suis plus grande que toi et ta tentative d'insulte ne m'atteint pas ! Après tout, « _la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe_ », déclara-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine de façon théâtral.**

**- Heu…le cœur, c'est de l'autre côté…**

**- Oups.**

**OoOoOoOo **_**Dans l'un des manoirs de Salazar Serpentard,**_

**- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Severus ?**

**- Oui, il connait toute la vérité et il a même attaqué en public Grindelwald et s'est moqué de lui. Sous couvert d'une blague mais une moquerie quand même.**

**- J'en connais un qui va être ravie de l'apprendre. **

**- Ce n'est pas tout...**

**- Eh bien, parle !**

**- Il a dit descendre de Lucifer, maître.**

**- C'est totalement impossible ! gronda Voldemort et se redressant légèrement de son siège.**

**- Son aura l'a confirmé de même que les réactions de son corps.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- Quand il a appris que nous connaissions Lucifer, il nous a un peu menacés –Draco et moi– et ses pupilles sont devenues félines. **

**- Le vieux fou est-il au courant ?**

**- Non, Potter semble lui vouer une haine incomparable, de même que la jeune Granger, les jumeaux Weasley, leur plus jeune frère et leur sœur.**

**- A ton avis, est-ce un piège pour pouvoir m'approcher ?**

**- Non, je ne crois pas. Il semblait sincère et quand j'ai essayé de pénétrer ses barrières mentales, il m'a laissé faire avant de me repousser doucement, sans que son visage ne trahisse quoique se soit….ah ! Il a aussi dit que tant qu'il n'aurait pas vos réelles motivations, vous pouviez le considérer comme l'ennemi de Grindelwald mais aussi le votre…**

**- Bien, Ce sera tout. Retourne à Poudlard. La prochaine fois, je te donnerais une lettre à remettre à Potter, concernant mes motivations…**

**- Bien Maître.**

**00 **_**Au même instant : **_**00**

**- Bien, nous acceptons ce pacte.**

**Une silhouette encapuchonnée inclina la tête avant de se redresser et de demander :**

**- Pouvez-vous prêter serment ?**

- …**Bien. Moi, Merwin, Reine des Elfes de ce monde, jure devant vous, mes conseillers, mon peuple et devant toi, ma descendante de suivre ton frère tant qu'il ne portera pas préjudice à ma fratrie.**

**- Moi, ****Gabrielle Lily Angèle Potter prends note de ce serment et veillerai à son application ou à sa dissolution.**

**Un filament doré jaillit du corps de Gabrielle et de Merwin pour se concentrer entre elles et former un parchemin qui disparut.**

**- Quitte Brocéliande maintenant. Ta mission ici est accomplie. Si jamais ton camps à besoin de nous, tu sais comment nous appeler.**

**- Merci. J'espère vous revoir autre part que sur un champ de bataille.**

**Gabrielle transplana, toujours recouverte de sa cape et atterrit en plein milieu d'une forêt. C'était la première fois qu'elle posait le pied sur le sol Anglais depuis sa majorité, la Forteresse des Déchus se trouvant en Irlande. **

**Et ce qui devait se passer un jour ou l'autre depuis le réveil de ses pouvoirs, arriva.**

**Sa magie rencontra celle de son âme-sœur et s'y mélangea. La mi-Ange, mi-Elfe se laissa tomber à genoux, le souffle court et l'esprit embrumé, assaillit par des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens et un plaisir énorme. Celui-ci tourbillonnait dans son ventre, explosait dans son cœur et faisait le tour de son corps à toute allure, la plongeant dans un état béat.**

**Soudain, tout cessa, laissant la jeune femme pantelante et un peu perdue. Elle se releva vacillant quelque peu et tira ses dagues de leurs fourreaux. Celles-ci étaient fines mais résistantes, leurs lames, légèrement recourbé était gravée de légères runes de vitesse et de précisions. **

**Au centre, sur celle de droite, brillait une représentation de Gabrielle sous sa forme magique : vêtue d'une armure légère, une main tenant une longue épée à la garde protégée, l'autre tendue devant elle, invoquant sa magie et les ailes déployée, elle inspirait un sentiment de sagesse mêlée à de l'ivresse guerrière propre aux Elfes.**

**Sur celle de gauche, brillait à présent celle de son âmes-sœur. Un jeune démon enveloppé de la tête aux pieds d'une longue cape. Son aile gauche était celle d'un démon tandis que l'autre était celle d'un ange. Mais cette dernière était brisée en deux, signe qu'il n'était pas totalement mauvais mais que ses espoirs et ses attentes avaient été réduits à néant. Un pouvoir immense mais brute ainsi qu'une tristesse sans nom se dégageaient de la gravure.**

**La sorcière rengaina d'un geste vif ses deux dagues et transplana à Près-au-Lard afin de prévenir Gaël, après tout, il était son frère jumeau, non ?**

**Quelques temps plus, tôt, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, voire moins, s'effondrait après avoir été traversé par une vague de plaisir et de chaleur.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**- Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous venir me voir à la fin de l'heure ?**

**Harry leva les yeux de son exercice de DCFM et regarda dans les yeux de son frère. Il hocha la tête.**

**- Bien, professeur.**

**Dimitri inclina légèrement la tête et tourna les talons, retournant à son bureau.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**- Alors ? Que te voulait-t-il ?**

**- Il vient de me prévenir que l'âme-sœur de Gaby se trouve ici, en Angleterre. Le Lien de Magie a été effectué hier alors qu'elle rentrait de France ?**

**- Le lien ?**

**- Avec des âmes-sœur, il y a trois liens. Il y a le Lien de Magie qui s'effectue lorsqu'on est sur le même territoire que son promis et que seul les Etres Magiques ressentent, le Lien de Rencontre, lorsque les deux âmes-sœurs se trouvent dans la même pièce. Plus ils sont loin l'un de l'autre, plus il est douloureux. Et enfin, le Lien d'Union qui s'effectue lorsqu'ils passent le cap, comme dit Ginny.**

**- Eh ben. Et c'est valable pour toute les âmes-sœurs ?**

**- Non, seulement les couples qui sont constituées d'au moins une Créature Magique. Pour les humains dits 'normaux', ils tombent juste amoureux l'un de l'autre dès le premier regard. Un coup de foudre en quelque sorte. Bien que je n'ai jamais comprit ce que venait faire de la foudre dans cette histoire…**

**- Et que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

**- Hum ? Oh eh bien, je pense qu'elle va continuer ses missions, les Elfes nous ont rejoints mais les Anges ne nous ont toujours pas répondus…**

**- Bah. Ils vous répondront bien un jour ou l'autre…**

**- Tu as raison mais d'habitude, même s'ils sont longs à se décider, c'est tout de même plus rapide !**

**- Ca ne fait que trois jours Harry !**

**- Trois jours pour nous, mais pour eux, là où ils se trouvent, cela équivaut à presque trois semaines ! Hermione, tu as du entendre parler de l'Atlantide, non ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Les Atlantes sont des Anges. Ils ont décidé de plonger la cité sous l'océan afin d'éviter d'être utilisé dans les guerres humaines. Ils sont si profondément sous la terre que le temps se déroule différemment.**

**- Oh. Je vois.**

**Les quatre Déchus restèrent ainsi, silencieux, continuant leurs devoirs, discutant parfois de leurs prochaines blagues. Et ce, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Les plats s'étaient vidés à un temps record aujourd'hui. Certains terminaient leurs desserts quand Dumbledore se leva, réclamant le silence :**

**- Mes chers élèves, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Tout comme l'année avant dernière, Poudlard va accueillir des élèves. Sauf que pour cette fois, il ne s'agit non pas d'un nouveau tournoi des Trois Sorciers mais d'un échange interscolaire avec l'école des mages combattants de Kisetsu Yon.**

**Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Les élèves parlaient forts, excités par la nouvelle. Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé.**

**- Ils arriveront demain, dans le courant de la journée et seront répartis dans les quatre maisons. Je vous pris de leur faire bon accueille et d'éviter de les pousser à bout. En effet, ils viennent d'une école où non seulement ils apprennent la magie mais aussi à se battre. Leur école n'a pas de maisons, ils sont répartis en fonction de leur affinités et pour les différencier, ils on un code de couleurs vestimentaire. Ainsi, vous pourrez savoir quelles sont les caractéristiques de vos camarades. Le rouge pour ceux qui sont courageux et spécialiste au combat à l'arme ou à main nues. Le vert pour les stratèges. Le bleu pour les intelligent et ceux dont la magie est plus basée sur la défense. Le jaune pour ceux qui ont des facultés héréditaires ou spéciales (demi-quelque chose, sort familiale ou potions etc.) Le noir pour la magie élémentaire et offensive. Le blanc pour les soins. Le gris pour les premières années qui apprennent un peu de tout avant de se spécialiser. L'or et l'argent pour ceux qui sont agiles dans l'air ou dans l'eau, quelques soit la forme qu'ils ont à ce moment-là ou les vêtements qu'ils portent (lourds, légers, étroits, larges, etc.) Et le brun qui est neutre ou qui peut représenter une puissance cachée ou des pouvoirs non-développés.**

**Le niveau de décibels augmenta, chacun voulant exprimer son opinion sur les futurs nouveaux venus.**

**- Ils seront présents jusqu'à mi-janvier et ils repartiront avec une personne de leur choix dans leur école où ils y resteront jusqu'au bal de fin d'année qui aura lieu ici et réunira toute l'école de Kisetsu Yon et Poudlard.**

**Harry ricana.**

**- Pff ! Il vaut essayer de ranger les élèves de cette école contre Voldemort, c'est perdu d'avance !**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Gwenaëlle a un frère cadet, Ixion. Et ce même Ixion est le directeur de l'école. Tous ses élèves sont au courant des manigances du vieux fou ! D'ailleurs, je soupçonne Ixion de vouloir nous aider. Je pense que l'on risque de faire partie des quelques élèves de Poudlard qui vont aller à Kisetsu.**

**- Au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de faire semblant de ne rien savoir et de jouer les gentils et innocents Griffy.**

**Harry n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter. Un cri de douleur et un autre de surprise traversa la Grande Salle alors que les professeurs et les élèves se levaient de leur place. Gaël venait de s'effondrer, couvert de sueur, le lien de Magie en train de s'établir.**

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! Un peu plus longs que le six mais je ne peux pas faire mieux. Plus d'inspiration !**

**Merci pour reviews, ca me fait très plaisir et en plus, ça me booste !**

**Pour ceux qui veulent que je réponde dans mes chapitres à leur reviews signalez-le. Surtout si vous avez des questions !**

**(1) _Baka_ signifie en japonais _crétin, imbécile…etc_.**

**(2) _Ebi_ signifie en japonais _crevette_.**

**En Japonais, _Kisetsu Yon_ signifie litéralement _Saisons Quatre_ en clair le nom de l'école est _"les Quatre Saisons"_.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Forteresse des Déchus**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Disclamer : Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J..**

**Résumé : Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et Elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring : …à pas. Pour l'instant.**

**Rating : 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

**_Italique_, pour appuyer sur certain mot. Parfois souligné.**

**« _Blabla_ » télépathie**

**« Blabla » parole des Déchus après leur blague.**

**_Italique gras_, lettre d'Harry, puis ses pensées.**

_Italique souligné_**, lettre de Tom.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**- Vous lui avez envoyé une lettre au moins ?**

**- Heu…Non.**

**- QUOI ? Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ?**

**- Mais non, mais non ! Je plaisantais, bien sûr que oui que je lui ai envoyé une lettre !**

**- Et quand partons-nous ?**

**- Cette nuit.**

**- Je sais que vous aimez les étoiles mais quand même, ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?**

**- Petit gardien, sache que c'est pour arriver à l'heure du déjeuner.**

**- Vous êtes un estomac sur patte même pas capable d'utiliser un portoloin comme tout le monde…Et je ne suis pas PETIT !!**

**- Tu es bien susceptible mon garçon.**

**- Retenez-moi ou je l'étripe !**

**Les autres autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Rares étaient les fois où le jeune homme toujours impassible se mettait en colère**

**- On va être en retard si on n'y va pas maintenant, murmura la voix de la plus petite des filles présentes qui regardait sa montre. Professeur, vous venez avec nous ?**

**- Seulement pour le voyage, votre répartition et le déjeuner, répondit Ixion en évitant l'assaut de l'élève qu'il venait de mettre en colère. Votre professeur de combat sera avec vous tout le long de votre séjour. Pour l'instant, il est au chemin de Traverse, chercher quelques trucs. C'est Ska qui le remplacera en attendant.**

**- Mouais. Bah, de toute façon, il est temps d'y aller, surtout que la plupart de nos bagages ne sont pas faits.**

**- En avant compagnons ! tonna Ixion, un sourire de dix kilomètres de long sur le visage, le poing brandit en l'air.**

**- -_-'**

**OoOoOoOo**

_Potter,_

_Alors comme ça, tu as découvert la vérité sur le shooté aux citrons ? Pas trop tôt._

_En ce qui concerne mes « attaques » depuis tes onze ans, ce n'était pas moi, ni l'uns de mes hommes. Tout ça, c'était Grindelwald._

_De même, quand j'ai reçu cet Avada Kedavra ce 31 octobre de tes un an, pardon, deux ans, je l'ai à moitié reçu. Au même instant, je transplanais pour l'éviter. Ce qui fait que je n'ai eu aucun besoin de rituel de résurrection. Merci bien, je suis certes un mage noir mais je ne suis pas fou à ce point !_

_Pour les histoires de Sangs-Purs, je veux préserver la pureté de leur sang, MAIS je ne veux ni asservir ni décimer les Moldus ou les Nés-de-Moldus. Ni qu'il y est une différence de rang sociale. Par contre, je voudrais que les moldus connaissent notre existence afin de ne plus avoir à nous cacher. Ce qui, tu t'en doutes, ne plaît pas le moins du monde à Grindelwald._

_L.V._

_**Tom, (tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça ? non ? Tant pis ! T'a qu'à arrêter de m'appeler Potter !)**_

_**Alors comme ça, la seule fois où je t'ai rencontré, c'était quand j'étais gosse ? Et pendant les dernières grandes vacances, QUI m'a percuté à la sortie du Chaudron Baveur et s'est ramassé sur son auguste postérieur ?**_

_C'était toi ? Bon Dieu, heureusement qu'aucun Mangemorts n'étaient présents où j'aurais eu la honte de ma vie !_

_**Ca s'est sûr ! Et que faisais-tu là-bas ?**_

_Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ont aussi besoin de vacances._

_**Imaginer un Mangemort (surtout Pettigrow), des lunettes de soleil par-dessus son masque, les doigts de pieds en éventail, en maillot de bain à fleurs et buvant une orangeade fraîche sous un soleil de plomb est déjà en soi une vision d'horreur sans que je m'imagine TOI, dans cette position !**_

_Dis tout de suite que je suis moche ! En plus, tu ne m'a jamais vu étant donné que l'été dernier, j'étais recouvert d'une cape !_

_**Holà ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, tu veux ? Je te rappelle que j'ai eu droit à la version de l'imbécile shooté aux citrons ! A moins que tu ne ressembles à ta version de seize ans que j'ai eu grâce aux souvenirs de Grindy. A ce propos, comment cela se fait-il que Lucius et les autres se trouvaient dans le Département des Mystères, l'année dernière ?**_

_Polynectar, tu connais ? Et à quoi à quoi je ressemble dans la version de ton très aimé Directeur ?_

_**T'es grand, presque pas de forme, de longs doigts et bras, une peau grise presque cadavérique, des yeux rouges, pas de lèvres, un nez de reptile et le crâne chauve. Une tête de serpent en clair, ça ne m'étonne pas que cette version ait une longue fourchue, tiens !**_

_Un…un crâne chauve… ? Mes pauvres cheveux !_

_**T'es vraiment bizarre…**_

_Désolé de ne pas être conforme à la description qu'on t'a faite de moi._

_**Comprends-moi, depuis mes onze ans, on me bassine sur le fait que tu es un horrible mage noir sans cœur, avide de puissance et de sang qu'il faut à tous prix exterminer. Ca fait un choc.**_

_Un mage noir ne comprend personne, c'est les autres qui le comprennent._

_**Mouais, j'ai un doute, là…**_

_Pfff ! Chuis un incompris._

_**Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me retrouverais à converser avec Lord Voldemort en personne, sans insulte, et le Dark Lord se comportant comme un gosse, j'aurais envoyé cette personne à l'hôpital dans la section 'malades mentaux'**_

_Je ne me comporte comme cela qu'avec ceux qui le mérite. Et la plupart se compte sur les doigts de la main._

_**Oh. Serai-je un privilégié ?**_

_Oui, on peut dire cela comme ça… Au fait, ta sœur, toi ou ton frère voire même l'une de vos connaissances vous n'auriez pas eu un Lien de Magie il y a quelque temps ?_

_**Gabrielle l'a eu il y a deux jours alors qu'elle revenait de France pendant la nuit et Gaël l'a eu juste hier soir. Aurais-tu eu le tien ?**_

_P't'être ben qu'oui, p't'être ben qu'non._

_**De plus en plus bizarre…**_

_Parle pour toi ! Et puis, comment cela se fait-il que tu descendes à la fois de Lucifer ET de Mickael ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient ennemis !_

_**Ça, c'est la version de Grindelwald. Il a aussi réussi, je ne sais comment, à modifier tous les livres sur le sujet. Dans la vraie version, Lucifer est parti afin de défendre son royaume. Le problème, c'est qu'il a été trahi par l'un de ses généraux et s'est fait attaquer de dos. Mickael l'a aidé et l'a emmené à l'abri tout en faisant croire qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre.**_

_…_

_**Tu ne dis plus rien ?**_

_Moi aussi toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées. Tu as raison, ça fait un choc. Au fait, je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais j'ai le rat sous la main et je pense qu'un petit tour au Ministère lui fera très plaisir…_

_**Mmmh…pourquoi pas, en effet ? Par contre, il faut que tu m'expliques…**_

_Quoi donc ?_

_**Son rôle dans cette guerre.**_

_Oh ! Eh bien, c'est un agent de Grindelwald chargé de m'espionner et qui a tellement pris à cœur sa mission qu'il se prend réellement pour un Mangemort. Donc, il y a deux jours, il s'est ramené comme une fleur, un sourire béat aux lèvres._

_**Il est con.**_

_Exactement ! Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi ! Lucius pensait plutôt qu'il était seulement dur de la feuille mais je ne vois pourquoi le fait d'être sourd dérangerait quelqu'un. Je l'ai capturé très facilement._

_**Toi ou tes Mangemorts ?**_

_Même chose._

_**Bien.**_

_**J'ai d'autres questions, mais il est plus sûr de se parler ailleurs. Rejoins-moi à la prochaine sortie à Prés-au-Lard. J'y serais avec mon frère, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux Weasley et si je peux, j'emmènerais Malfoy junior. Ma sœur nous viendra peut-être.**_

_**Si tu ne sais pas où aller, demande à Sirius. Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de te répondre et de venir.**_

_**Dark-Angel.**_

**Tom Elvis Jedusor alias l'Horrible, le Terrible, le sang cœur et Terrifiant Lord Voldemort faillit s'étouffer en lisant les dernières lignes. Non seulement ce…gamin _osait_ lui donner _un ordre_ mais en plus, il était au courant que Black avait fait exprès de passer le voile puisque celui-ci menait tout droit au château Serpentard. (Sa base)**

**- Bah. Il devait bien être au courant, grommela-t-il, vu de qui il descend et qu'il L'a rencontré…**

**Il reposa la lettre, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'ordre.**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, attendant avec impatience la venue des nouveaux non pas parce qu'ils avaient hâte de les rencontrer mais parce que… :**

**- J'ai faim !**

**- RONALD WEASLEY !**

**- Hey ! J'ai rien fait moi ! C'est le petit frère de Colin !**

**Sa sœur le regarda, suspicieuse avant de détourner le regard fixant du coin de l'œil le visage songeur de Dumbledore.**

**- Il prépare quelque chose.**

**- Je sais. J'ai vu aussi, répondit Harry mais on ne peut rien faire, à part attendre. Gaël le surveille dès qu'il le peu.**

**- A ce propos, comment va-t-il ?**

**- Il est resté toute la nuit à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh ne voulait pas le laisser partir.**

**- Au fait, Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a des chances à ce que l'âme-sœur de ton frère fasse partie des nouveaux ? demanda Hermione.**

**- Hum. Peut-être. Mais de toute façon, le lien de Magie ne peut s'établir que si les deux personnes sont majeures. Si il ou elle se trouve parmi le groupe d'arrivant, il/elle doit être dans les sixième ou septième années.**

**- Je me disais aussi…**

**- Désolé Mione mais non, mon frère n'est pas un pédophile.**

**- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! s'affola la jeune fille, rouge comme une tomate.**

**- Je sais bien. C'est juste une précaution de la Magie, pour éviter ce genre de désagrément. Bien sûr, ça ne posait aucun problème au Moyen-âge ou avant vu que les relations entre majeur/mineur étaient courantes avec les mariages arrangés.**

**Un cri résonna soudain, empêchant Hermione de rétorquer quelque chose :**

**- EMMERICH EIRICHSKY ! T'es un homme mort !**

**- Mais j'ai rien fait !**

**Les portes s'ouvrirent sur deux personnes bientôt suivies par une troisième. La première était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'argent. Sûrement le dénommé Emmerich. Il portait un haut vert aux manches bordées de jaune, un pantalon moulant et épais d'un blanc cassé, rentré dans des bottes brunes en peau de dragon. Un manteau noir doublé de fourrure brune venait compléter le tout. Certainement un russe vu ses habits et son nom.**

**Celle qui lui avait criée dessus était une jeune fille à la peau mate, aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux détachés, d'un brun si foncé qu'il était proche du noir. Elle était vêtue d'un dos nu noir qui s'arrêtait au-dessus de son nombril, d'un short bleu super court (le genre qui cache à peine les fesses de la personne qui le porte), une veste rouge ouverte, aux manches légèrement transparentes. Elle portait aussi des bottes à lacets de couleurs différentes, bleus pour la gauche et rouge pour l'autre. Deux ceintures se croisaient à sa taille, servant apparemment à soutenir diverses choses, absentes pour le moment. Le tout mettant en valeur chacune de ses formes. Ce qui fit rougirent de gène certains garçons et de jalousie certaines filles qui voyaient l'attention de leurs petits amis dirigée vers la jeune fille. Elle était habillée de façon indécente, à la limite du vulgaire. McGonagall ne semblait pas trop apprécier la tenue de la jeune fille. Il fallait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne tomba pas chez les Gryffondor…**

**Le jeune homme qui était entré en dernier et tentait à présent de séparer les deux autres qui étaient en train de se gueuler dessus, avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts métalliques. Il était vêtu de chaussures blanches, simples, d'un pantalon de même couleur et d'une longue robe bleue aux reflets et runes argentées, fendue en haut de la hanche gauche sur toute la longueur, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Un foulard jaune était enroulé autour de son bras droit.**

**Le russe se tut soudain, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une expression narquoise collée sur son visage. Il se mit à parler dans une langue aux accents exotiques.**

**La jeune femme pâlit et le blond perdit son sourire, son visage devenant grave. La noiraude serra les poings et poussa un grognement menaçant mais ne put rétorquer quoique se soit à cause d'un cri indigné :**

**- ÇA SUFFIT !**

**Deux 'lianes' lumineuses jaillirent du couloir pour s'enrouler autour d'Emmerich et de la fille, les ligotant et les soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol.**

**La même voix résonna, à la fois moqueuse et agacée :**

**- Dîtes donc, vous deux. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes en train de vous donner en spectacle !**

**Les deux fautifs se regardèrent avant de jeter un coup d'œil gêné autour d'eux. Le russe poussa un soupir.**

**- C'est bon Hikari. Tu peux nous reposer. On arrête.**

**- Pas trop tôt ! Vous vous crêpez le chignon depuis qu'on a dépassé Londres ! C'est fatiguant à force !**

**Les lianes se déroulèrent et se résorbèrent vers leur source. Peu après, Hikari entra dans la salle. Il était impossible de dire si c'était une jeune femme ou un garçon. Il/elle avait un visage au trait aériens, une bouche fine et des yeux violets, perçants, un peu bridés. **

**Ce qui faisait douter sur le sexe d'Hikari était ses longs cheveux blonds. Ceux-ci, étaient retenus en une haute queue de cheval tressés. Pourtant, ils lui arrivaient à la hauteur de ses genoux. Ses vêtements faisaient aussi douter, car ceux-ci étaient moulants mais aucunes formes féminines n'apparaissaient. Il/elle était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc rentré dans des chaussures noires qui ressemblaient à des bottes d'équitation sauf que celles-ci lui arrivaient à mi-mollet. Enfin, il/elle portait un haut blanc à manche longues sur lequel était passé une tunique rouge sans manche et de coupe chinoise, attachée à la taille par une ceinture constituée d'un long foulard vert émeraude aux bordures brodés d'or. Une longue écharpe noire venait compléter le tout.**

**Il/elle s'arrêta devant les deux perturbateurs en secouant la tête.**

**- Daniel ! Tu aurais pu les arrêter ! gronda Hikari en se tournant vers le blond qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse.**

**- Désolé Hikari-sama, mais…ils dégageaient tellement d'hostilité que je n'ai pas osé intervenir.**

**- Un peu de courage que diable ! Et arrête avec la 'sama', j'ai l'impression de prendre cinquante balais à chaque fois ! **

**_OoOoOoOo_**

**- C'est une femme, remarqua Harry.**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Hermione, Ginny, je ne dis pas ça pour vous mais généralement, les filles ont horreur qu'on leur rappelle leur âge.**

**- Hum…tu as raison.**

**Pendant ce temps, Hikari avait regardé un instant la Grande Salle et ses occupants avant de se tourner à demi vers la porte en criant :**

**- Arcana ! Grouille-toi un peu ! C'est à ton tour d'engueuler nos deux râleurs ambulants !**

**Un simple grognement lui répondit tandis que les trois autres, y compris Daniel qui, même s'il n'avait rien fait, reculaient d'un pas alors qu'une cinquième personne n'entrait dans la salle.**

**Dumbledore se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main et prit la parole pour la première fois :**

**- Pourrais-je savoir ce que fait un Mangemort ici ?**

**Hikari regarda autour d'elle, imitée par les quatre autres.**

**- Où ça ? Je ne vois aucun Mangemort ici, répondirent-ils en chœur.**

**- Et votre ami derrière vous ?**

**Tous se tournèrent vers Arcana et Harry ricana.**

**En effet, le nouveau venu était habillé d'un long manteau de cuir noir, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Celui-ci avait un col d'officier et semblait très souple, moulant son corps élancé et musclé. Il était aussi muni d'une capuche rabattue sur sa tête, ne laissant pour l'instant apparaître que sa bouche aux lèvres fines et son menton bien dessiné. Sa peau d'albâtre contrastait beaucoup avec le reste de ses habits noirs. Le manteau aux attaches d'argent cachait en partie un pantalon de soie noire. Autour de son cou était enroulée une écharpe blanche identique à celle d'Hikari. **

**C'était un sportif, à n'en pas douter.**

**Arcana ne ressemblait aux Mangemorts que par le fait que son visage était plongé dans l'ombre et que ses habits étaient noirs aux attaches d'argents.**

**- Professeur Dumbledore, je puis vous assurer qu'Arcana ici présent n'est pas un agent de Vous-Savez-Qui, rétorqua une voix calme, tandis qu'un homme entouré d'une cape brune entrait dans la Grande Salle, accompagné par les derniers nouveaux élèves.**

**- Ah ! Professeur Ixion. Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama le Directeur de Poudlard en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de son homologue de Kisetsu Yon.**

**Arcana, lui, était resté droit et immobile, les mains croisées dans son dos, sans un mot, même quand il avait été accusé de mangemorisme (?). Il s'écarta d'un pas du chemin du shooté aux citrons et se plaça à la droite d'Hikari, encore plus droit qu'un piquet.**

**- Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, commençons la répartition.**

**Il retourna s'asseoir avec Ixion qui donna au passage un rouleau de parchemin au professeur McGonagall qui commença aussitôt l'appel :**

**- Deuxième année : Albanir Laetitia !**

**La plus jeune du groupe s'avança calmement vers le Choixpeau et le coiffa. Ses cheveux étaient noirs méchés de rouge, un foulard jaune, bleu et vert les retenait de tomber sur ses yeux noisettes. Elle portait des vêtements assez simples, composés d'un corsaire bleu ( ? Je ne sais pas si je me trompe mais pour moi, cela correspond à un pantalon court en tissu), de sandales brunes et d'un débardeur vert.**

**- SERPENTARD !**

**La salle résonna en applaudissement tandis que Laetitia rejoignait sa table.**

**- Septième année : Albanir Xantha !**

**La réplique plus âgée de Laetitia avança d'un pas souple vers le tabouret. Outre ses traits plus matures et ses formes plus adultes, Xantha ressemblaient comme deux gouttes deux à sa petite sœur sauf ses cheveux étaient rouges méchés de noir. Ses habits étaient moins sages que ceux de sa sœur sans pour autant ressembler à ceux de la fille qui avait gueulé sur Emmerich. Elle portait des bottines noires ainsi qu'un short moulant de la même couleur sur lequel était passée une jupe fendue rouge. Son T-shirt, bien décolleté, était noir avec des dessins tribaux jaunes et rouges.**

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

**La table des Rouge et Or applaudit sa nouvelle arrivante, étonnée. Rares étaient les fois où deux personnes d'une même famille étaient séparées entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.**

**- Sixième année : Eirichsky Emmerich !**

**Le jeune russe s'approcha en bondissant, un énorme sourire scotché aux lèvres.**

**- SERPENTARD !**

**Le jeune russe bondit en bas des quelques marches sembla hésitait un instant puis s'installa à la table des Verts et Argents, ses cheveux prenants la même teinte que les couleurs de sa nouvelle maison. Harry sourit, c'était un Métamorphomage. (?)**

**- Sixième année : Nagareboshi Arcana !**

**Le Choixpeau avait à peine effleuré la tête toujours recouverte de sa capuche qu'il s'exclama haut et fort :**

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

**Harry s'étouffa intérieurement de rire en voyant la tête du vieux fou. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et fixait sans comprendre le jeune homme habillé de noir. Vu ses habits, il aurait dû aller à Serpentard et il aurait monté Harry contre lui !**

**- Cinquième année : Rodriguez Satia !**

**La jeune espagnole s'avança vers le tabouret, et s'y assit, bien droite.**

**- SERDAIGLE !**

**- Mais je n'ai...**

**Le reste de la phrase de la jeune femme se perdit dans un bougonnement indistinct tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table des Bleus et Bronzes, sous les applaudissement de ses nouveaux condisciples.**

**- Cinquième année : Saelac Daniel !**

**- ...**

**- SERDAIGLE !**

**Enfin, il ne resta plus que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui s'avança vers le Choixpeau. **

**- Sixième année: Yari Hikari !**

**- GRYFFONDOR !**

**Les applaudissement éclatèrent et Hikari sauta avec légèreté du tabouret pour se diriger vers sa nouvelle table.**

**A peine Hikari assise, Grindelwald se leva.**

**- Étudiants de Kisetsu Yon, bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère que votre séjour se passera le mieux possible. Je compte sur vos camarades de classe pour vous expliquez le règlement et le principe des quatre maisons. N'oubliez pas. Plus vous serez unis, plus vous serez puissants. Bon appétit !**

**Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers les nouveaux venus alors que les plats apparaissaient.**

**- Salut ! Je suis Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Nous sommes en sixième année, comme vous…**

**Pendant qu'Hermione enchaînait avec les explications sur le règlement, les points et les maisons, Harry s'étonna du fait qu'aucun des nouveaux n'avaient fixés d'un air bovin son visage à la recherche de sa cicatrice. Il se secoua en se rappelant qu'ils étaient au courant de toute l'histoire.**

**Hikari cessa soudain sa conversation avec Hermione pour donner un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Arcana qui grimaça.**

**- C'est bon. Rien n'est empoisonné et nous n'avons aucun ennemi tant que nous jouons le jeu de Grindelwald. Alors cesse de te comporter comme si tu étais dans un exercice en situation réelle ! Nous sommes à Poudlard, pas à Kisetsu !**

**- Tu as raison, désolé.**

**Il rabattit sa capuche en arrière et se servit dans les pommes de terre sans se soucier des soupirs et des cris hystériques de certaines filles de Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient noirs et bridés, ses longs cheveux, de la même couleur, étaient noués en catogan strict par un lacet jaune. Sa peau d'albâtre jurait avec ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Il était beau mais visiblement, n'avait que faire des jeunes filles qui, dès la fin du repas, se presseront pour lui demander de sortir avec elles !**

**Harry remarqua alors un reflet à la main droite du noiraud et le même sur celle de la jeune blonde.**

**- Dîtes, pourquoi portez-vous un sort d'illusion sur vos mains ?**

**Arcana et Hikari sursautèrent, plus loin, Xantha leur lança un regard d'alerte. Les deux se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.**

**- Eh bien…commença Hikari.**

**- Attendez. Laissez-moi deviner, la coupa le brun. Vous avez tous les deux un sort d'illusion à la même main, au même endroit. Vous êtes tous les deux très proches et semblez tout connaître l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que je me trompe en affirmant que le sort cache vos bagues de fiançailles ?**

**Hikari vira à l'écarlate en hochant la tête tandis qu'Arcana remettait en place sa capuche. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et enleva la capuche de son fiancé, révélant les joues légèrement rouges. Elle lui tira la langue avant de déclarer un sourire aux lèvres :**

**- Si tout le monde voit que je rougis, je ne vois pas pourquoi toi, on ne le verrait pas.**

**Puis, elle se resservit en salade, coupant court à la conversation. Arcana grimaça, Hermione et Ginny engagèrent une conversation avec Hikari sur les demandes romantiques, Harry éclata de rire et Ron se concentra sur la nourriture dans son assiette.**

**Les plats disparurent au bout d'une heure au grand damne de Ron qui voulait reprendre une part de tarte. Néanmoins, il se tourna vers le vieux sénile pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.**

**- Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous prévenir que le professeur de combat de Kisetsu Yon arrivera dans la journée afin de surveiller nos nouveaux arrivants. Ensuite, en accord avec vos professeurs, vous n'aurez pas cours cette après-midi…**

**La salle éclata en cris de joie. Pas de cours pendant toute une journée ? Super !**

**- …A la place, le professeur Ixion propose à deux de ses élèves de faire un combat amical afin de faire une démonstration de votre enseignement. Y a-t-il des volontaires ?**

**Il y eut un grand silence tandis qu'Arcana se tassait sur son banc, un pressentiment lui prenant le ventre. Satia hurla soudain, un énorme sourire aux lèvres :**

**- Arcana, tu t'y colles !**

**- J'aurais du m'en douter, grommela l'intéressé en se levant, les mains dans les poches.**

**- Bah, pourquoi il dit ça ? demanda Ron tandis qu'Arcana s'éloignait vers les portes.**

**- Arcana est le champion de notre école. Même les septièmes années n'osent pas l'affronter, répondit Xantha qui s'était approchée du petit groupe. Hikari, je ne crois pas que…**

**- M'en fout. DANIEL ! T'as ton gage à tenir !**

**- Un combat contre Arcana ? T'es folle ! Je préfère rester en un seul morceau !**

**Les étudiants de Poudlard se regardèrent, surpris. Le noiraud n'était quand même pas aussi puissant que ça, si ?**

**- T'es obligé mon vieux ! Ou alors, je préviens Rose dès que j'ai un instant de libre…**

**- Laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça !**

**- …Et puis, de toute façon, t'es l'une des seules personnes présentes ici, à pouvoir lui tenir tête plus de deux minutes !**

**- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…**

**- Exactement !**

**- D'accords, d'accords. J'y vais, marmonna le blond en se levant avec la tête de quelqu'un se dirigeant vers l'échafaud.**

**- Allez ! Haut les cœurs Dan ! s'exclama Emmerich. **

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Assis dans les gradins des Gryffondor, entouré des trois autres Déchus, de Xantha et d'Hikari, Harry sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.**

**- Professeur Moresky ? « Gaël ? Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**- Je compte sur vous pour me raconter ce combat lors de notre prochain cours ensemble, monsieur Potter. « Je dois aller raccompagner Ixion en dehors de Poudlard puis patrouiller dans la forêt Interdite en attendant leur professeur de combat. D'après notre ami vampire, il est arrivé hier dans la soirée. »**

**- Bien, professeur. « Oh ! Je vois ! J'espère que c'est ton âme-sœur. C'est un homme ou une femme ? »**

**- Profitez bien du spectacle. « Je ne sais pas. Ixion n'a rien dit. Je saurais quand je le rencontrerais. Allez ! Je te raconterais ce soir ! »**

**Gaël lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Arcana soupira. Pourquoi ce genre de chose tombait toujours sur lui ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Il était le Champion de Kisetsu Yon et la place était convoitée, même s'il ne l'a voulait pas…**

**Bon sang ! Il partait d'une école pour une autre, afin de mener à bien une mission de repérage et de soutien ! Il pensait être tranquille pour un temps, sans combat, eh ben non ! Il était encore obligé de combattre, et contre Daniel en plus ! Ca ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre de plus facile ??**

**Ixion l'avait fait exprès, il en était sûr !**

**- Prêts ?**

**Arcana soupira avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, la capuche de nouveau rabattue sur son visage.**

**- Commencez !**

**Arcana avança d'un pas. Daniel fit un bond en arrière.**

**- Pourquoi n'attaques-tu pas ?**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de précipiter mon séjour à l'infirmerie ! rétorqua le blond.**

**Le noiraud hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Dan se retourna in extremis et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, se faisant éjecter à l'autre bout du terrain. Arcana reposa lentement son pied au sol, les mains toujours dans les poches**

**Un genou à terre, les bras toujours devant lui, Daniel jeta un regard noir au fiancé d'Hikari. Il se redressa et disparut. L'espace d'un instant, l'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Arcana avant qu'il ne fasse de faire de même.**

**Ils réapparurent au milieu du terrain, enchaînant coups de pieds et de poings pour Daniel ainsi que des sauts et des coups de pieds d'une rare puissance pour le noiraud.**

**- Que fait-il ? demanda Ron.**

**- Arcana utilise une tactique vieille comme le monde, répondit Hikari, concentrée sur le combat. Il…**

**- Epuise son adversaire, termina Harry.**

**- Exact. Il vous faut savoir qu'à Kisetsu, les autres ne sont pas tous comme nous. Nous avons d'ailleurs été choisis non pas parce que nous sommes dans les meilleurs du classement mais parce que nous sommes les plus discrets, les moins bourrins et surtout, nous ne cherchons pas la bagarre à chaque coin de rue. La plupart des anciens adversaires d'Arcana étaient puissants, certes. Mais c'étaient aussi des petit tyrans sans importance. Arcana les épuisait d'abord et leur posait des questions ensuite. Ils étaient tellement crevés et énervés de ne pas arriver à le toucher qu'ils répondaient en criant et avouaient toutes leurs magouilles. Inutile de dire qu'ils se sont fait virer et qu'on leur a jeté un sort d'Oubliette pour éviter qu'ils utilisent les sorts qu'ils ont appris sur plus faibles qu'eux.**

**- Belle tactique, en effet. Mais Daniel ne semble pas être un délinquant. Alors pourquoi ?**

**- Arcana veut surtout éviter de le blesser trop gravement, ricana Xantha tandis qu'Hikari hurlait des encouragements à son futur époux. C'est une bonne tactique pour les interrogatoires, elle permet de ne pas trop se fatiguer mais en plus, elle n'inflige pas trop de dégâts à son adversaire. Pratique pour les entraînements à l'esquive et à l'attaque !**

**Arcana, loin de se douter qu'il faisait office d'une conversation sur son mode de combat, était toujours en train d'éviter les coups de Daniel quand celui-ci fit un prodigieux bond en arrière. Le noiraud fronça les sourcils et arrêta tous mouvements.**

**Le blond ferma les yeux et tendit une main devant lui. Immédiatement, un tourbillon de lumière s'y forma. Le brun sursauta avant de faire de même.**

**- Oh, oh ! Ils vont les utiliser.**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Leurs armes. Je suppose qu'Arcana va utiliser les armes de son père, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna Xantha.**

**- Oui. Mais une seule suffira. Daniel a encore du mal à concentrer sa magie pour créer quelque chose ou L'appeler, répondit Hikari.**

**Elle poussa un soupir.**

**- Messieurs ; Dames, voici l'une des Larmes de la Forge, énonça-t-elle solennellement.**

**Arcana ramena la source de lumière près de son visage, certains virent clairement une larme couler le long de sa joue pour s'échouer sur la vive lueur.**

**La lumière se déforma pour les deux combattants avant d'éclater, aveuglant pendant un instant les spectateurs.**

**A présent, Daniel tenait une longue faux au bois blanc tandis qu'Arcan tenait d'une main de maître un long katana à la garde noire et blanche sur laquelle était noué un long foulard rouge, flottant dans le vent.**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Gaël soupira tout comme Arcana quelque temps plus tôt. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il parcourait la Forêt Interdite en se rapprochant du portail sans rien trouver. Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid avait bien pu voir pour lui demander de faire une ronde ? A part quelques acromentulas et des centaures, il n'y avait rien !**

**Ixion les avait assurés de son soutien bien que s'il y avait une alliance avec Voldemort (ce qui était le cas), il refusait de se faire marquer comme du bétail. Le jeune professeur l'avait rassuré en lui disant que même s'ils adhéraient aux idées de Tom, ils comptaient former un troisième camp qui se distinguerait de l'Ordre du Phénix et des Mangemorts.**

**Quand au professeur de combat de Kisetsu, le directeur avait refusé net de lui en parler, le tout avec un amusement visible. Il a beau avoir plus de 900 ans, il n'en restait pas moins un vrai gamin !**

**Gaël s'immobilisa soudainement. Sa vue se brouilla et il s'effondra à genoux. Les yeux grands ouverts, il avait un mal fou à respirer. La douleur qu'il ressentait était dix fois pire qu'un Doloris mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Le lien de rencontre était en train de se former et vu la douleur, son âme-sœur n'était pas une Créature magique mais était humaine.**

**Il poussa un grognement de soulagement quand une main se posa sur son épaule et une autre sur son front.**

**- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?**

**Avec difficulté, Gaël entrouvrit les yeux, tombant sur du noir, du noir et encore du noir. Il se crispa. Un Mangemort n'avait tout de même pas pénétré dans le domaine de Poudlard, si ? C'était du suicide pur et simple !**

**Un détail attira cependant son attention : le manteau avait des attaches d'argent et la coupe global lui rappelait un autre manteau. Le jeune homme grogna. Avec la douleur, il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de professeur. En regardant mieux, il remarqua que le manteau d'Arcana et celui devant lui, était exactement le même. Le professeur avait par contre rajouté une sorte de ceinture faîte de trois sangles larges, remplies d'encoches, servant sûrement à placer divers poignards, fioles et armes.**

**La douleur cessa soudainement, le laissant pantelant. Son corps se décrispa peu à peu et il se laissa tomber en avant. L'autre le rattrapa.**

**- Hey ! Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? la voix était calme et chaude, ni masculine, ni féminine mais il percevait tout de même une pointe d'énervement mêlé à de l'inquiétude.**

**- Oui, oui. Tout va très bien. Juste une petite crise. Ca devrait aller maintenant. L'infirmière va me tomber dessus, par contre.**

**- Je tâcherais donc de me taire sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.**

**Gaël se redressa en s'époussetant tandis que son vis-à-vis l'observait de bas en haut.**

**Ses vêtements étaient identiques à ceux d'Arcana, la seule différence était que l'autre portait un masque de tissu noir sur le visage.**

**- Vous êtes Gaël Potter, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Le jeune homme redressa la tête et fixa avec surprise le double d'Arcana. L'autre dut sentir son étonnement car il continua**

**- Vous avez repris votre véritable apparence après mon arrivée.**

**- Oh…Et vous, vous êtes le professeur de Combat de Kisetsu si je ne me trompe pas…**

**- C'est exact. Je suis Silver Nagareboshi.**

**- Nagareboshi ? Comme Arcana Nagareboshi ? Vous êtes parents ?**

**- Oui, c'est mon cousin. Il s'est fit remarquer je suppose ?**

**- Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Grindelwald l'a tout d'abord pris pour un Mangemort puis, ses camarades l'ont désigné pour un match amical sensé montrer la nature de leur enseignement.**

**- Contre qui ?**

**- Un blondinet du nom de Daniel Saelac.**

**- Oh ! Ce doit être un combat assez intéressant…**

**Gaël hocha la tête sans répondre tout en reprenant son apparence d'emprunt avec une légère grimace.**

**Il secoua la tête, remettant ses idées en place puis il tendit la main au jeune professeur.**

**- Je suis Dimitri Moresky, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Heureux de faire votre connaissance**

**Il vit clairement le masque noir se déformer légèrement. Silver souriait.**

**- Moi de même, Monsieur Moresky. J'espère que nous serons amenés à bien nous entendre…**

**_Tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point…_, pensa Gaël en souriant intérieurement.**

**Une ovation retentit du stade et le jeune Potter se décida à guider l'invité vers le château.**

_**OoOoOoOo**_

**Arcana ouvrit la main, faisant disparaître son sabre dans une vive lumière puis, il replongea sa main dans sa poche, tourna les talons et s'en fut sous les applaudissements hystériques d'Hikari et chaleureux des étudiants de Kisetsu Yon.**

**Daniel et Arcana avaient chargé l'un contre l'autre tandis que la foule retenait son souffle. A à peine un mètre du blond, Arcana s'était déporté sur la droite. Daniel, emporté par son élan, avait continué sa course et le noiraud en avait profité pour lui donner un coup de pieds dans le bas du dos, l'envoyant bouler à l'autre bout du stade.**

**- Arcana Nagareboshi, vainqueur !**

**A peine Arcana déclaré vainqueur, Daniel se releva en grimaçant, sa faux disparaissant dans un grand flash.**

**- Pas mal, Arcana possède une bonne technique de combat, approuva Harry.**

**- Normal, c'est MON Arcana, s'enthousiasma Hikari.**

**Elle se figea soudainement les yeux furieux et une moue boudeuse quand elle entendit deux cinquième année fantasmer sur SON fiancé.**

**Sans prévenir, elle bondit par-dessus les autres Gryffondor puis par-dessus la rambarde. En deux bonds, elle fut sur Arcana, se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, devant toute l'école. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le stade seulement troublé par le rire d'Harry. Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Plus aucune fille, ni garçon ne s'approcherait d'Arcana !**

* * *

**Voilà! Enfin! J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire la scène entre Silver et Gael alors que le reste était déjà écrit depuis plus d'une semaine !**

* * *

**Sinon, je pense que se sera le chapitre le plus long de cette série...**

**La suite tardera un peu. je pars dans un coin paumé, sans Internet ni réseau pou une durée indéterminée...**

**Nagareboshi : étoile filante en japonais.**

**Hikari : lumière en japonais**

**Yari : lance en japonais.**

**RAR :**

**_Fanouilledu77: _voilà l'arrivé tant attendu des élèves de Kisetsu Yon! J'espère que ça t'a plu!**

**_Powerslave:_ merci pour les encouragementCa fait très plaisir.**

**_Merlin Potter:_ mon reviewer préféré ! Merci d'avoir lu et bonne chance pour ta propre fic !**

**_Touraz:_ Et voilà la suite!**

**_Lunicorne:_ Kikoo! Merci pour le commentaire. Quant à "Reviens encore une fois", je bloque un peu mais la suite viendra, promis !**

**_chlo:_ contente qu'elle te plaise**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont posté un commentaire ou qui ont mis cette fic ou moi-même dans leurs favoris et/ou alerte.**

**Biz **

**Karuka-san**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Forteresse des Déchus**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J.K.Rowling.**

**Résumé :**** Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et Elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**** …à pas. Pour l'instant.**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

_Italique_**, pour appuyer sur certain mot. Parfois ****souligné****.**

**« **_**Blabla**_** » télépathie**

**« **Blabla** » parole des Déchus après leur blague.**

_**Italique gras**_**, lettre d'Harry, puis ses pensées.**

* * *

**Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, pour leur première journée de cours en commun avec les nouveaux de Kisetsu Yon.**

**Une explosion retentit à toutes les tables, les recouvrant d'une épaisse fumée. Quant elle se dissipa, les élèves et les professeurs étaient à présent déguisés.**

**Les garçons de Serpentard étaient à présent déguisés en Sherlock Holmes et les filles en Miss Marple.**

**Les garçons de Gryffondor en Gladiateur, les filles en nobles romaines.**

**Ceux de Serdaigle étaient vêtus d'une toge grecque et les filles en Prêtresse d'Athéna.**

**Les filles de Poufsouffle étaient à présent en Marianne et les garçons en Robespierre.**

**Les élèves, anciens comme nouveaux, éclatèrent de rire à la vue de leurs déguisements. Les rires redoublèrent à la vue de la table des professeurs.**

**Ceux-ci étaient déguisés en héros de Bandes dessinés ou de dessins animés voire même de films. Par exemple, Hagrid était l'incroyable Hulk, Rogue incarnait parfaitement (**_ton ironique_**) Batman et McGonagall se retrouvait dans la peau de Marry Popins…Mais le clou du spectacle était sans nul doute Grindelwald, qui avait pour l'occasion enfilé le costume du Joker. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa longue barbe (devenue verte) et ses bourrelets à présents apparents.**

**Le faux Dumbledore poussa un soupir, faisant trembler ses guirlandes de graisse.**

**- Je suppose que c'est encore un coup des Déchus.**

**« **Exactement ! Quelle perspicacité ! J'en suis très étonné, vraiment.** »**

**Encore une fois, les paroles avaient été inscrites dans l'air. Les lettres étaient noires entourées de blanc**

**« **Les déguisements disparaîtront environs une heure avant le couvre-feu. D'ici là, vous devrez faire avec.** »**

**- Mais, et pour…**

**« **Wisya me rappelle qu'un petit sort a été mit en place afin de ne pas gêner la personne portant le costume pendant les cours. Je rappelle aussi que le tissu ne flambera pas, ni se décomposera au contact d'un quelconque sortilège ou potion.** » **

**Les paroles de Dark-Angel disparurent, laissant les élèves et certains professeurs (dont Gaël, déguisé en Indiana Jones) pliés en deux de rire.**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Le Gladiateur Arcana saisit un Sherlock Holmes par le col de son manteau et une Prêtresse d'Athéna par un bras et parti s'enfermer avec eux dans une salle de classe désaffectée, sitôt le petit déjeuner finit.**

**Là, il força Emmerich et Satia à le regarder bien en face.**

**- Bon, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, rappelant étrangement celle de Severus Rogue, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous remonter les bretelles hier, mais maintenant que j'ai du temps libre, je vais le faire.**

**Les deux fouteurs de trouble avalèrent difficilement leur salive. Les sermons d'Arcana étaient toujours justes mais la façon dont il les disait était…traumatisante. Enfin…ça dépendait des cas…**

**Nouvel avalement de salive.**

**- Que vous vous disputiez, d'accord. Tout le monde a le droit de le faire. Que vous nous distanciez…ça passe encore, vous êtes assez grands pour vous défendre tout seul le temps qu'on arrive. Que vous vous gueuliez dessus en public, c'est votre problème. Mais sur un sujet pareil ! Emmerich ! Ce que tu as dit à Satia juste avant qu'Hikari n'arrive était hors de propos ! Ce n'est pas uniquement de sa faute, c'est aussi de la tienne ! Si vous aviez fait attention, **_**tous les deux**_**, rien de cela ne serait arrivé !**

**Emmerich baissa les yeux, fixant le bout de ses bottes.**

**- Vous allez prendre vos responsabilités tous les deux. Vous discuterez plus tard, on a cours. Satia, un simple sort de camouflage suffira. Au cas où, demande à Daniel.**

**La jeune femme hocha la tête, regarda un instant le métamorphe avant de sortir.**

**- Je ne suis pas prêt, murmura Emmerich à Arcana.**

**- Que tu sois prêt ou non ne change rien à la situation. Il fallait réfléchir avant. De toute façon, dit-toi que la situation sera plus difficile à vivre pour Satia que pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas Emmerich. Ni toi, ni Satia n'êtes seuls.**

**Sur ces mots, Arcana sorti et rejoignit Hikari devant sa salle de classe.**

**OoOoOoOo **Deux semaines plus tard** OoOoOoOo**

**Près-au-lard, enfin ! Les élèves étaient tous excités à l'idée d visiter le village sorcier, surtout les nouveaux. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs étonnés qu'il faille une autorisation des tuteurs pour y aller. Ils avaient expliqués qu'à Kisetsu Yon, les autorisations de sortie étaient données en fonction de leur résultat scolaire, de leur bonne conduite et de leur capacité à se défendre seul.**

**Dans l'ensemble, les élèves de Kisetsu Yon s'étaient bien intégrés, suivant scrupuleusement le règlement et comprenant assez vite le système des points et des maisons. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Arcana, Hikari et Emmerich de passer outre la haine entre Serpentard et Gryffondor pour se retrouver ensemble en compagnie de Daniel, Xantha et les autres. Ca avait fait jasé…jusqu'à ce qu'Hikari montre qu'elle était aussi puissante sinon plus, que son petit-ami et fiancé. **

**Les Déchus laissèrent Hikari, Xantha et Arcana visiter seuls le village pour rejoindre discrètement Drago, Severus et Gaël. Ensemble, ils attendirent les jumeaux Weasley qui ne tardèrent pas. Puis, ils firent route vers la petite grotte où Harry et ses amis avaient l'habitude de retrouver Sirius en quatrième année.**

**- Bonjour, Harry Potter, salua tranquillement Tom, appuyé négligemment contre un mur.**

**- Bonjour à toi aussi Tom. Dois-je faire les présentations, ou tu te débrouilleras ?**

**- Pas la peine, je devine facilement, grommela en réponse le Lord Noir, voici Ginny Weasley qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, a ouvert la fausse Chambre des Secrets il y a quatre ans, son frère d'un an son ainé, Ron et deux de ses autres frères, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, remarquables farces d'aille, j'aime beaucoup…, ajouta-t-il, un brin moqueur.**

**Les jumeaux rougirent légèrement sous le compliment, attirant un fin sourire sur le visage d'Harry.**

- …**Ensuite, Miss Hermione Granger, l'une des plus brillante élève de Poudlard depuis longtemps et vous, vous devez être Dimitri Moresky ou plutôt Gaël Potter, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Le susnommé inclina la tête en réponse tout en reprenant sa véritable apparence.**

**- Et je connais bien sûr Severus et Draco…Au fait, ta sœur ne devait pas venir ?**

**- Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Elle avait encore deux trois petits trucs à régler…En attendant, discutons de ce pourquoi nous sommes venus, clama joyeusement le brun aux yeux verts.**

**Harry imposa bien vite les différentes conditions et conseils que lui avaient donnés ses ancêtres et Ixion par l'intermédiaire de Gaël. Ainsi, il fut convenu que les élèves de Kisetsu Yon, les vampires, les elfes et les anges alliés n'interviendraient pas dans la guerre tant que les premiers seraient présents à Poudlard. **

**Le jeune homme prévient Voldemort au sujet des démons, certains étaient de leur côté car aux ordres de Lucifer mais ils étaient très peu vu que le roi actuel des Enfer est Belzébuth et que celui-ci imposait sa dictature, s'alliant à Grindelwald. Seul Satan était au courant que non, Lucifer n'était pas mort il y a mille ans et lui assurait un soutien sans faille.**

**Les Déchus assurèrent leur participations mais demandèrent à rester cachés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à Kisetsu Yon.**

**Tom en profita aussi pour donner des nouvelles de Sirius et de Malfoy Senior à Draco ainsi que des conseils pour les blagues des Déchus.**

**Une intense lumière les coupa dans leur discussion tandis qu'une silhouette se formait peu à peu. Enroulée dans une cape d'un blanc immaculé, Gabrielle atterrit au sol avec souplesse, ailes déployées et un énorme sourire aux lèvres.**

**- Bonjour tout le mond…, le reste resta coincé dans sa gorge.**

**Elle pâlit, toussa, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'effondra à genoux en même temps que Tom.**

**Tandis que les deux Mangemorts se penchaient au-dessus de leur Maître, Harry et Gaël, entourés des cinq autres, prirent Gaby dans leurs bras et l'installèrent à côté du Lord. Immédiatement, La douleur sembla se réduire, leur permettant de reprendre légèrement leur souffle.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? gronda Severus Rogue, les yeux plissés.**

**- Il se passe que Gabrielle et Tom sont des âme-sœurs et que donc, je vais être le beau-frère de Lord Voldemort. Hum…ca ferait pas mal sur mon Curriculum Vitae, ça…**

**- --' Je ne crois pas que se soit le moment de te soucier de ton CV, Grand frère, râla Harry, néanmoins amusé. Au fait, comment ça se passe avec le professeur Silver ?**

**- Bof ! Très sympathique bien qu'assez renfermé. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un homme ou une femme vu qu'il ou elle porte constamment sa capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Alors, dans le doute, je vais parler de Silver au masculin, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il est une femme.**

**- Tu sais que t'es un brouillon et qu'il faut bien te connaître pour te comprendre ?**

**- Moui, je sais…**

**Les autres écoutèrent la discussion des deux frères, un air désabusé sur le visage, les yeux fixés sur Gabrielle et Tom alors que le Lien de Rencontre s'établissait…**

**OoOoOoOo Au même moment OoOoOoOo**

**L'homme éclata de rire, les bras écartés, les yeux fous et un filet de bave coulant sous son menton. Devant lui, s'étalaient de nombreux bidon imperméabilisés. Dessus, une petite étiquette représentant une tête de mort était placée en évidence. Des tuyaux les vidaient dans la plaque d'égout ou directement dans le sol.**

**Tout le hangar ne disait qu'une seule chose :**

_**ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! **_

_**ATTENTION DANGER ! **_

_**ATTENTION DANGER ! **_

_**ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! **_

_**ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! ATTENTION DANGER ! **_

**Des applaudissements courts et narquois résonnèrent doucement dans l'air lourd, stoppant le rire du mégalomane. Celui-ci se retourna violement, pâlissant à vue d'œil.**

**- Qui est là ? Où êtes-vous ?! cria-t-il.**

**- La stupidité du siphonné du ciboulot n'est donc pas a prouver…, souffla une voix faussement déçue. Quel dommage, vraiment…**

**- Montrez-vous, immédiatement !**

**- Grindemachin est certes très stupide et ravagé du cerveau mais pour l'état de ses soldats…C'est encore plus pire…Vous êtes nés singe ou quoi ? demanda la voix alors que son propriétaire apparaissait lentement dans l'ombre.**

**Il était habillé dans la simplicité : chaussures simples et pantalon noir, chemise verte foncé, le visage caché dans l'obscurité de l'entrepôt.**

**- Qui êtes-vous ? gronda encore une fois l'agent de Grindelwald. Et comment osez-vous insulter mon maître ?**

**- Oh ? Vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ? Félicitations, congratula l'autre.**

**Le disciple du mage noir poussa un hurlement de rage et dégaina sa baguette.**

**- Avada Kedavra !**

**Le sort vert fusa mais au lieu de frapper sa cible, il frappa son expéditeur, toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu son sortilège lui être retourné avec seulement un froncement de sourcil.**

**L'inconnu s'avança lentement, en sortant sa main droite de sa poche. La baguette du mégalomane s'éleva dans les airs. Un simple claquement de doigts et elle se brisa en mille morceaux.**

**Puis, il sorti un miroir magique à communications interposées.**

**- Flamme Rugissante.**

**Un visage flou se forma peu à peu. Visage qui se fendit d'un large sourire à la vue de l'inconnu.**

**- Tiens, Langue Acérée…Que me vaux le…**_**plaisir**_** de te voir et de t'entendre ?**

**Malgré les mots qui auraient pu paraître blessant, la voix de « Flamme Ardente » était joviale et amicale.**

**- Préviens juste les autres que Grindelwald a un pion en moins et que l'attentat toxique sur Phoenix est annulé.**

**- C'est tout ? demanda l'autre en faisant la moue. Je m'attendais à mieux. Cela fait quand même une semaine que tu es parti…**

**- Qui a dit que je 'ai fait que chercher leur repère ? s'amusa « Langue Acérée »**

**Les yeux de l'autre s'agrandirent sous le choc.**

**- Alors toi…Tu…Tu…**

**- Je ?**

**- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer cet entrepôt de tous produits toxiques et du corps puis de ramenez tes fesses ici, siffla l'autre, les yeux flamboyants. Au fait, **_**Salazar**_**…avises-toi d'avoir le moindre retard et la deuxième surprise qui t'attends à la maison ne va pas te plaire, **_**du tout**_**…**

**La communication dut coupée et le visage disparut. Salazar ricana, amusé.**

**- Il est tellement facile de te faire réagir, Godric, que je ne m'en lasse jamais…**

**Il agita négligemment la main tout en tournant les talons. Les bidons, le corps et les tuyaux disparurent. Dans le sol et les égouts, le liquide toxique devient de l'eau.**

**Salazar Serpentard disparut comme il était venu, en se fondant dans l'ombre…**

* * *

_Voilà donc le sixième chapitre, bien plus court que le cinquième. Normal, celui-ci fait 4 pages et demie tandis que l'autre en faisait 13…_

_Donc, cette histoire comprend un Gaël/Silver, un Tom/Gabrielle et un Harry/OC (que vous rencontrerez normalement dans le prochain chapitre. C'est aussi un Salazar/Godric et un Godric/Salazar (chacun son tour), un Arcana/Hikari, un Emmerich/Satia et…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée donc, si vous avez des couples à proposez…_

_Avez-vous devinez le petit (je dirais plutôt gros) problème de Satia ? Non ? Allez ! C'est facile, pourtant !_

_Petit indice : ca peut arriver à tout le monde dans certaine fic !_

_Vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Bah ! Vous verrez bien en temps voulu._

_Karuka-san._


	7. Chapter 7

**_La Forteresse des Déchus_**

**_Chapitre 7 :_**

**Disclamer :**** Pas à moi malheureusement…L'apparence et l'histoire de certains persos sont par contre à moi sauf pour d'autre dont les premiers noms et leurs noms de famille sont à J..**

**Résumé :**** Sirius est mort. Pendant les vacances, Harry s'aperçoit que Dumbledore est un manipulateur et disparaît en compagnie de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriela et Gwenaëlle jusqu'à la rentrée. Ange, Démons, Vampire et Elfe au RDV et n'oublions pas les Fondateurs !**

**Paring :**** Gael P./Silver N. ; Tom R./Gabrielle P. ; Arcana N./Hikari Y. ; Emmerich/Satia R. ; Harry P./OC**

**Rating :**** 13 et plus…C'est T, non ?**

_Italique_**, pour appuyer sur certain mot. Parfois **_**souligné**_**.**

**« **_**Blabla**_** » télépathie**

**« **Blabla** » parole des Déchus après leur blague.**

_**Italique gras**_**, les pensées d'Harry.**

* * *

**Coucou ! Me revoilà !!!!**

…

…

**Très, très gros silence…**

…**Bah ? Y'a personne ? Youhouh ! Y'a quelqu'un ? Ah ! Enfin. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le retard, à l'heure où j'écris, cela va faire deux mois, à peu prés…Mais il se peut que vous receviez ce chapitre dans…longtemps (grimace)**

**Les raisons ?**

**Et bien, depuis la rentrée, je suis en Seconde et si on dit que c'est l'année du lycée la plus dure, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je croule littéralement sous les devoirs !**

**Ensuite, je suis dans un lycée privé où les cours ont lieu non seulement le mercredi matin mais aussi le samedi ! Conclusion, je n'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire !**

**Ensuite, j'ai commencé au brouillon un OS assez long qui aura deux versions, l'une parentale et l'autre plus romance… donc, voici ce chapitre très en retard (heureusement qu'une bonne partie était déjà écrite lors du commencement de la fic !)**

**Voilà, comme me l'a demandé _Powerslave_, voici un résumé du chapitre précédent. Bonne lecture !!!**

* * *

_**Dans l'épisode précédent :**__ Les Déchus trouvent amusant de transformer les Serpentard en Sherlock Holmes et Miss Marple, les Gryffondor en Gladiateurs et en nobles romaines. Les filles de Serdaigle sont devenues des Prêtresse d'Athéna et les garçons ont revêtu des toges grecques. Pour les Poufsouffle, ils se sont transformés en Robespierre et Marianne._

_Arcana passe un savon à Emmerich et Satia._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, les Jumeaux, Gaël, Rogue et Drago rencontrent Tom lors d'une sortie à Prés-au-Lard. Quand Gabrielle arrive, le Lien de Rencontre se tisse entre elle et Tom._

_Pendant ce temps là, Salazar Serpentard interrompt un sbire de Grindelwald qui était partie dans son délire et le tue avant de se faire réprimander par Godric pour son retard d'une semaine…_

* * *

_**Les personnages :**_

_**Harry Potter : **__frère cadet de Gaël et Gabrielle Potter, descend de Lucifer, Mickael, Gabriella et Gwenaëlle desquels il a reçut ses pouvoirs. Il est donc mi Ange, mi Démon, mi Vampire et mi Elfe._

_**Gaël Potter : **__frère ainé d'Harry et Gabrielle. Il descend lui aussi des quatre mais n'a hérité que de Lucifer et Mickael. Il est l'âme-sœur de Silver Nagareboshi._

_**Gabrielle Potter : **__sœur jumelle de Gaël et sœur aînée d'Harry, elle est mi Ange, mi Elfe. Elle est l'âme-sœur de Tom._

_**Lucifer : **__ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais son deuxième nom. Pour l'instant, seul Harry, Gaël, Gabrielle, Tom, Rogue et Drago connaissent sa véritable identité. Il est sensé être mort il y a plus de mille ans mais Mickael lui a sauvé la vie. Démon._

_**Mickael : **__ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais son deuxième nom. Pour l'instant, seul Harry, Gaël et Gabrielle connaissent sa véritable identité. Ange (Archange), il est l'un des fils de ''Dieu''._

_**Gabriella **__: ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais son deuxième nom. Pour l'instant, seul Harry, Gaël et Gabrielle connaissent sa véritable identité. Princesse elfe._

_**Gwenaëlle :**__ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais son deuxième nom. Pour l'instant, seul Harry, Gaël et Gabrielle connaissent sa véritable identité. Princesse vampire._

_**Ixion :**_frère_cadet (400 ans de moins) de Gwenaëlle, il est le directeur de Kisetsu Yon._

_**Silver Nagareboshi :**__cousin/cousine d'Arcana, il ou elle est le professeur de Combat de Kisetsu Yon. Ame-sœur de Gaël._

_**Arcana Nagareboshi :**__cousin de Silver, il fait parti des Gardiens. Fiancé d'Hikari. Sixième année, Gryffondor._

_**Hikari Yari :**__ fiancée d'Arcana, toujours joyeuse, elle est très puissante. Sixième année, Gryffondor._

_**Emmerich Eirichsky :**__métamorphomage, petit ami de Satia, s'engueule souvent avec elle, russe. Sixième année, Serpentard._

_**Satia Rodriguez :**__petite-amie d'Emmerich, espagnole. Cinquième année, Serdaigle._

_**Laetitia Albanir :**__petite sœur de Xantha. Deuxième année, Serpentard._

_**Xantha Albanir :**__sœur aînée de Laetitia, assez froide mais néanmoins attentive aux autres. Septième année, Gryffondor._

_**Daniel Saelac :**__fait partie des Gardiens, assez puissant, futur Médicomage. Cinquième année, Serdaigle._

**Voilà, je crois que c'est tout…Si vous avez des questions ou un truc que vous n'avez pas compris, n'hésitez pas.**

**Une dernière chose…**

**HIKARI, ARCANA ET XANTHA FONT PARTIS D'UN ROMAN QUE J'ECRIS. MERCI DE NE PAS LES UTILISER DANS VOS FIC.**

**PAREILLE POUR SILVER QUI FAIT PARTIE D'UN ESSAI !!!!**

**OoOoOoOo**

…_**La communication dut coupée et le visage disparut. Salazar ricana, amusé.**_

_**Il est tellement facile de te faire réagir, Godric, que je ne m'en lasse jamais…**_

_**Il agita négligemment la main tout en tournant les talons. Les bidons, le corps et les tuyaux disparurent. Dans le sol et les égouts, le liquide toxique devient de l'eau.**_

_**Salazar Serpentard disparut comme il était venu, en se fondant dans l'ombre…**_

**OoOoOoOo A Poudlard OoOoOoOo**

**Grindelwald siffla de rage lorsqu'il reçut le rapport de l'attentat de Phoenix. Tout avait disparu et l'entrepôt avait explosé lors de l'arrivée de ses renforts, causant un gros trou dans ses troupes.**

**Qui ? Qui avait bien pu être au courant des ses projets ? Qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour oser le défier, lui, le plus grand sorcier de ce monde ?**

**Là n'était de toute évidence pas la question. Il avait l'Ordre du Phénix et ****Dumbledore**** comme couverture et puis il ne fallait pas oublier son fidèle chien-chien : Potter.**

**Et Grindelwald se replongea dans ses dossiers, en commençant l'écriture du prochain ordre de mission.**

**Derrière lui, dans un cadre vide et invisible sauf aux yeux de ses descendants et du véritable directeur de Poudlard, apparu une jeune femme aux cheveux noires et à la beauté froide. Celle-ci s'avança au plus près et lu par-dessus l'épaule de l'usurpateur l'ordre de mission. Un magnifique sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et Helga Poufsouffle quitta son cadre d'un pas sautillant.**

**OoOoOoOo A Prés au lard OoOoOoOo**

**- Où étiez-vous passé ? demanda Xantha.**

**- Voire une vieille connaissance. On a assisté par la même occasion à ses fiançailles et on est venus ici, répondit Ron tout en s'asseyant, une Bièraubeurre à la main.**

**- Une connaissance, hein ? rétorqua Arcana en haussant un sourcil, sceptique.**

**- Tu dois le connaître, Ixion a du vous en parler, nota Harry. Et sa fiancée est Gabrielle.**

**- Le plus important, ajouta Hermione, c'est qu'ils se sont fiancés dès qu'ils se sont vus.**

**- Oooooh ! Des âme-sœurs ? s'extasia Hikari.**

**- Oui, comme vous, approuva Harry tout en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.**

**- Comme nous, bien…QUOI ?**

**- Toi et Arcana êtes des âme-sœurs. Vos Liens sont si puissants qu'ils se sentent alors que vous n'e^tes pas majeurs, expliqua Harry.**

**Les deux âme-sœurs en questions se regardèrent, totalement abasourdis…**

**- YOUPIIIIIE ! hurla la jeune femme en se jetant au cou de son fiance, faisant se retourner les autres occupant des **_Trois Balais_**.**

**Arcana sourit à son tour et la serra contre lui.**

**- Vous semblez plus que ravis.**

**- Les parents d'Hikari n'étaient pas trop d'accords à ce qu'elle se promette en mariage si vite, développa Xantha tandis que les deux amoureux étaient trop occupés à rire. Ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'une amourette de passage…**

**- Mais maintenant, ils ne pourront plus rien dire ! rigola Hikari tout en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son fiancé, se pelotonnant contre lui après lui avoir donné un rapide baisé.**

**- Les autres sourires attendris par sa joie évidente.**

**- Au fait, comment allez-vous faire pendant les vacances ?**

**Avant la fin de la sortie, le programme avait été mis au clair : Arcana et Hikari quitteraient Poudlard en emmenant avec eux Harry, on et Hermione sous le prétexte que la famille Yari les avait invité pour les Fêtes alors qu'en fait, ils se rendraient tous chez Harry. Sauf Xantha, Laetitia et Daniel. Les deux sœurs restaient à Poudlard tandis que le futur Médicomage repartait dans sa famille. Les Weasley, Remus, Hermione, Tom, Gabrielle et Sirius seraient aussi de la partie. Quand à Gaël et Silver, le jeune Dark-Angel ne savait. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il lui demande la première fois qu'il le verrait…**

**OoOoOoOo A l'orée de la forêt du côté de Prés au lard OoOoOoOo**

**Silver s'assit à califourchon sur une branche, les jambes se balançant négligemment dans le vide et la tête renversée contre le tronc de l'imposant chêne. Un soupir emplit de lassitude lui échappa tandis qu'il levait son bras droit à hauteur de ses yeux. Une longue plaie suintante le traversait sur toute la longueur. Un soupir lui échappa. Il était partit, comme ça, sans un mot et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Silver poussa un grognement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris !**

**_SBAM !_**

**- Aouch !**

**Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière trop fort et ça surprenait un peu. Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que lui.**

**Une main puissante se referma sur son poignet tandis qu'une autre entourée d'une lumière bleue se plaçait au-dessus de la blessure, la soignant rapidement.**

**- Désolé, s'excusa le professeur de Combat.**

**Celui de DCFM releva la tête, surprit et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour être parti comme cela.**

**- Bah ce n'est pas bien grave. Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je me prendrais une beigne pareille au vu de la guerre qui s'approche.**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison. Le fait que j'ai été blessé dans mon amour propre n'excuse pas mon action. Tu aurais du la laisser comme elle était !**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ma blessure.**

**Gaël soupira et regarda droit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Enfin, vers ce qu'il supposait être ses yeux, étant donné que le visage était toujours plongé dans l'ombre. Le roux tressaillit quand son regard descendit sur les lèvres et il résista à l'intention de les ravir pour les empêcher de proférer de telles bêtises. Il se reprit et récupéra sa véritable apparence.**

**- Je constate sans surprise que les Japonais ont toujours cette grande mentalité et leur respect absolu…Bien que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, de telles pensées m'énervent assez facilement. Peut-être est-ce mon côté démon qui trouve que cela ressemble trop à des lamentations…**

**Un grondement le coupa tandis que l'aîné des Nagareboshi se crispait sous l'insulte à ses origines. Toujours en tenant le poignet de Silver, le jeune homme s'assit à son tour, les jambes tendues en avant sur la branche et d'un geste sec, attira l'autre professeur à califourchon sur lui. Silver cria de surprise et le roux résista encore à l'envie de le plaquer contre le tronc pour embrasser les lèvres pâles et entrouvertes juste en face de lui.**

**- Silver, ne me donnes pas un respect et une loyauté que je ne mérite pas. Ixion t'as peut-être demandé de veiller sur moi mais tu n'as pas à le faire au péril de ta vie. Je ne le supporterais pas. Tu n'as pas non plus à t'excuser pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Comme je l'ai dis, ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier coup de poing que je recevrais.**

**Silver éclata d'un rire sans joie et Gaël fronça les sourcils.**

**- C'est mon métier, ma destinée et je devrais les abandonner pour _ton_ bon vouloir ? Hors de question !**

**Le japonais se débattit afin de s'échapper de la prise du demi Ange qui, au lieu de le relâcher, le serra avec encore plus de force contre lui.**

**- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner tout ce que en quoi tu crois (**_NDA : j'aime pas trop la tournure de la phrase…mais bon. Si quelqu'un a une idée, je suis toute ouïe_**) C'est à toi de faire tes propres choix. Mais, tu te trompes sur un point. Ta destinée est tout autre et il me semble qu'elle te pousse à rencontrer quelqu'un…**

**- Quelqu'un ? Pfff ! Quelqu'un comme qui ?**

**- Quelqu'un comme ton âme-sœur par exemple, développa mine de rien l'Ange Noir.**

**- Une âme-sœur ? Comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrait avoir une âme-sœur ? Et de toute façon, _QUI_ accepterais de m'avoir à ses côtés pour le reste de sa v…humph !**

**Cette fois-ci, Gaël n'avait pas pu se retenir. Sa main s'était vicieusement glissé dans la nuque de Silver pendant son monologue et venait d'appuyer contre celle-ci, l'approchant de son visage et lui permettant de capturer ses lèvres si tentantes dans un baiser passionné**

**- Quelqu'un comme moi, tout simplement, murmura tendrement Gaël en observant avec fascination le visage à présent découvert de son âme-sœur.**

**Il s'amusa tout particulièrement de l'expression surprise dans les yeux d'or mais la lueur d'espoir qui y apparut lui rappela que ce n'était pas un jeu. Il passa donc ses doigts dans les longs cheveux d'argent pour l'attirer encore une fois dans un profond baiser.**

_Au commencement, Pandore ouvrit une boîte créée par les Dieux, déversant sur le monde tous les maux. _

_Néanmoins, au fond du réceptacle il en resta un. Le plus beau de tous :__** l'Espoir…**_

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**A partir de cette innocente sortie entre amis, les blagues des Déchus s'enchaînèrent à n'en plus finir, tournant en ridicule Grindy et tous ses supporters. Parallèlement, les blagueurs et les étudiants de Kisetsu avaient pris la Salle sur Demande d'assaut, s'entraînant jusqu'à l'épuisement mais développant un bon niveau de combat et de magie.**

**La guerre Serpentard-Gryffondor s'était évaporée, remplacé par une guerre de points et de bonnes notes. L'arrivée des nouveaux y étaient pour quelque chose mais aussi, le nouveau caractère du Grand Harry James Aaron Potter. Les journaux en avait fait les choux gras. Disparus le petit et naïf Gryffondor ! Place à un Gryffondor sérieux, plus grand, plus beau et plus puissant que jamais ! D'ailleurs Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas terminer comme la version de Tom de Grindelwald à recevoir tant de compliments. Son cerveau et son ego allaient grossir…et ce n'était pas bon…Pour lui. Il ne manquerait plus que Lucifer lui tombe dessus pour l'entraîner à manipuler les autres dans le dos de Mickael…Jusqu'à ce que le Démon se fasse prendre et tirer par les oreilles s'occuper du petit Diable au visage d'Ange qui lui servait de fils…**

**Quand Halloween fut passé, démarra la période noire des élèves : celles des examens de Noël.**

**_Tremblez élèves de Poudlard ! Les Déchus n'ont pas dit leurs derniers mots !_**

* * *

**Et voilà le travail !**

**Quel jour qu'on est ? *regarde son réveil* Oh mon Dieu ! : Le 30 octobre à 4h38 du mat' ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi chuis crevée…**

**Je le trouve un peu court...Tant pis, je me rattraperais sur le prochain. Bye !**

**Note : Ce chapitre vous arrivera sans doute beaucoup plus tard, le temps que je termine le suivant pour avoir une marge…**


	8. Note aux lecteurs

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux –et celle- qui attendait une suite pour cette fanfic. Pour l'instant, elle viendra mais pas tout de suite. En effet, je fonctionne par périodes et même si ma période « _Harry Potter_ » à tendance à s'étendre sur une grande partie de l'année, je ne suis en ce moment pas assez inspirée par ce fandom. J'ignore donc totalement _quand_ je reprendrais l'écriture d'autant plus que je rentre en terminale…

J'écrirais certes mais pas forcément sur HP –étant dans ma période fandom original et Reborn !- néanmoins je pense peut-être poster des OS ou des drabbles.

J'annonce donc la pause officielle de La Forteresse des Déchus.

Si, et je dis bien si, je n'arrive pas à la continuer, je demanderais si quelqu'un veut bien la reprendre, mais ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour puisque je pense la réécrire.

Au revoir,

Karuka-san.

P-s : encore toute mes excuses pour ma longue absence et le manque de chapitre…et bonne rentrée !


End file.
